Fête foraine
by ticoeur
Summary: C'est une rencontre, qui aurait pu être ordinaire... C'est un ship, avec Sheppard et un perso sortit tout droit de mon imagination...
1. Chapter 1

Salut à tous et à toutes !  
Une fic de finie, une autre qui commence... mais faites gaffe, c'est pas du tout le même genre que la dernière que j'ai posté !!  
Cette fic est un Sheppard-OC.  
C'est assez romancé, et même si cette histoire comporte quelques scènes (peu nombreuses) "chaude", je peux dire sans me tromper, qu'elle peut être lue par tout le monde !

oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo

**Titre :** Fête foraine.

**Auteur :** Ticoeur

**Genre :** Romance-aventure (un peu, quand même!!)

**Disclaimer :** Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, sauf Alizée et Aurore. Et je ne les prête pas !

oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo

**Chapitre 1**

-Maman ! Dépêche-toi ! Je vais finir par être en retard !

La porte s'ouvrit, et une femme d'âge mûr, mais encore très séduisante fit son apparition.

-Mais non… Ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu as encore le temps.

La jeune femme, plantée devant un grand miroir se retourna un peu et la regarda.

-Tu es prête, toi ? Demanda t-elle.

-Pas encore, mais comme je viens de te le dire, on a encore le temps.

Elle s'approcha de sa fille et lui prit les mains.

-Tu es magnifique, ma chérie… Dit-elle alors, des larmes dans les yeux.

-Maman, s'il te plait… ne pleure pas, ou je vais m'y mettre aussi… tu peux regarder si je l'ai bien attachée, s'il te plait ? Demanda t-elle après un instant.

Sa mère s'étant déplacée pour se positionner derrière elle, la jeune femme se mit droite comme un "i".

-Tiens-toi droite, mais ne soit pas si coincée ! Dit-elle en riant franchement.

-Je veux que tout soit parfait…

-Je sais, mais respire ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu vas te marier aujourd'hui, qu'il faut que tu en fasse plus que d'habitude !

A ces mots, son cœur se serra. Ça y était, son bébé allait la quitter. Elle savait bien qu'un jour ou l'autre, ça allait arriver, mais elle ne pensait pas que ça arriverait si vite !

Elle n'avait que 23 ans ! Elle était si jeune… Et si belle.

Elle l'observa attentivement.

Dans sa longue robe blanche, la future mariée était resplendissante. Ses longs cheveux noirs, qu'elle avait hérité de son père et qui lui retombait dans le dos, étaient juste maintenu par un serre-tête. Et quand elle se retourna pour être face à sa mère, elle put remarquer que finalement, elle lui ressemblait quand même un peu… Un tout petit peu.

Ses yeux. Ils étaient bleus, comme les siens.

-Maman ? Ça va ?

-Oui ma chérie, ça va… mais je suis un peu triste quand même…

-Pourquoi ? Je ne vais pas au bout du monde ! J'y suis déjà ! Dit-elle en riant.

C'est vrai. Ils étaient au bout du monde… Et même plus loin. Au bout de l'univers…

-Ça va là haut ? S'exclama une voix masculine.

-Oui, mais ne monte pas ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me voir !

La porte s'ouvrit quand même, et un homme en uniforme d'apparat entra dans la pièce.

-Papa ! S'écria la jeune femme, je t'avais dit non !

L'homme s'arrêta sur le seuil. Il admira sa fille, puis s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue.

-Ce n'est pas moi le marié, alors j'ai tous les droits !

Il se tourna alors vers sa femme et lui dit.

-Ça ne te rappelle rien ?

-Oh si ! Soupira celle-ci.

La future jeune mariée les regardait, attendrit. Ses parents étaient vraiment exceptionnels. Ils s'aimaient toujours malgré les années passées, et affichaient leur affection sans se soucier des "qu'en dira t'on". C'était peut-être pour cette raison qu'elle avait réussi à vivre dans un autre univers sans jamais se poser de questions… Et qu'elle allait se marier aujourd'hui.

Et avec un militaire, elle aussi. L'attrait de l'uniforme chez elle, était le même que celui de sa mère…

Bien sûr, le fait de vivre dans un endroit où il n'y avait que des militaires et des scientifiques, avait peut-être un peu contribué à ça. Mais il est vrai que les jeunes gens d'Atlantis étaient plutôt agréable à regarder, et Aurore n'avait pas dérogé à la règle. Même si le fait d'avoir le chef militaire de la cité comme éventuel futur beau père, avait rebuté plus d'un prétendant…

Et son père était vraiment craquant quand il portait son uniforme, sur lequel il y avait toutes ses décorations.

Elle le trouvait très séduisant. Il avait dépassé l'âge de la retraite, mais n'avait pas voulu quitter la cité. C'était son "chez-lui". Et il y était heureux. Avec la femme qu'il aimait, et la fille qu'ils avaient eu ensemble…

John prit la main de sa femme et lui dit doucement.

-Tu devrais aller te préparer, maintenant, il va bientôt être l'heure…

-Oui, tu as raison.

Puis elle se tourna vers sa fille.

-Si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit…

-Maman ! Ça va aller, je suis habillée. Va te faire belle toi aussi, je vous retrouve en bas.

oOoOo

Elle descendait les marches doucement. Elle savait que c'était normal, que c'était la vie qui continuait, mais c'était comme un déchirement.

-Tu ne vas pas te mettre à pleurer quand même ! S'exclama John.

-Non... Dit-elle en reniflant un peu.

Il s'arrêta en bas des marches et lui souleva le menton.

-Tu savais bien que ça arriverait un jour, qu'elle allait nous quitter…

-Oui, mais…

-Mon cœur, fais-toi une raison, elle est adulte maintenant…

-Je sais ! Dit-elle en le regardant avec amour. Bon, je vais aller m'habiller…

-Je peux venir ? Demanda t-il l'air coquin.

Elle le regarda, les yeux grands ouverts.

-John ! S'exclama t-elle alors, je vais me préparer ! Je pense m'en sortir sans toi…

-Tu es sûre ? Murmura t-il à son oreille.

Elle se laissa embrasser dans le cou. Ils étaient âgés tout les deux, mais la passion était toujours là. Et les années n'avaient pas changé ça…

-J'aurais peut-être dû lui dire…

-Lui dire quoi ? Et à qui ? Chuchota t-il contre sa bouche.

-Qu'elle aurait dû éviter les militaires…

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'ils n'en ont jamais assez…

Et il lui prouva qu'effectivement, il n'en avait jamais assez. Il l'embrassa d'abord doucement, puis sensuellement. Alizée se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et passa ses bras autour de son cou, pour un baiser infiniment tendre, puis elle se détacha de son mari.

-Il faut que j'y aille…

-Oui, vas-y, on se verra tout à l'heure, après la cérémonie…

Elle sourit en l'entendant dire ça. Elle aussi avait envie de se retrouver seule avec lui…

oOoOo

Ses parents sortis, Aurore se regarda de nouveau.

-C'est le grand jour ! Tu vas te marier avec l'homme le plus gentil de cette galaxie !

oOoOo

-Je vous présente, monsieur et madame Christopher et Aurore Melson.

Toutes les personnes présentes se levèrent et applaudirent les jeunes mariés. John se tourna vers sa femme en souriant. Elle était un peu triste, sa fille, leur fille, venait de se marier…

Il la prit alors par la taille et l'embrassa doucement.

-Ne t'en fais pas, ma chérie, Christopher est un gentil garçon, et il l'aime.

-Je le sais bien, mais maintenant, elle va partir...

-Tu sais, dit-il en souriant, elle ne partira pas bien loin… rappelle toi que nous habitons sur une cité flottante…

Elle tourna alors la tête vers lui.

-Je sais, mais ça fait quand même tout drôle...

Il resserra son étreinte, et elle se nicha dans ses bras. Même après vingt cinq ans de mariage, ils étaient toujours aussi amoureux l'un de l'autre. Elle l'embrassa doucement sur la bouche et il répondit à son baiser avec la même ardeur que quand ils s'étaient rencontrés.

-Maman ! Papa ! Vous pourriez attendre d'être à la maison quand même ! Dit Aurore en prenant un air fâché.

Ils se séparèrent à contre cœur. John regarda sa fille avec une immense tendresse. Il l'adorait, et elle lui rendait bien...

-Ma chérie, quand tu auras notre âge, tu comprendras qu'il n'y a plus aucune raison d'attendre !

-Ta mère à raison, mon ange. Tu verras, quand tu auras tes enfants, tu auras certainement droit aux mêmes réflexions que celle que tu nous fais maintenant, et tu t'en ficheras complètement ! Dit John en l'embrassant.

-J'vous adore ! Lança Aurore en prenant ses parents dans ses bras. Bon, ne faites pas de bêtises, je vous laisse !

-Oui, va rejoindre ton mari, sinon, il va finir par être jaloux de nous !

-Il n'a rien à craindre ! Je suis absolument folle de lui ! Dit alors la jeune mariée en se précipitant dans les bras de son mari.

John serra sa femme dans ses bras en regardant sa fille s'éloigner.

-Elle est magnifique notre fille...

-Oui, c'est vrai. C'est tout à fait toi...

-Avec les rides en moins !

-Je t'aime comme tu es mon amour. Surtout, ne change jamais...

-Je suis trop vieille pour changer ! Tu te souviens, quand on s'est rencontrés, j'avais les cheveux aussi long qu'Aurore.

-Oui, tu les attachais souvent. Mais j'adorais quand ils étaient libres...

Son regard devint songeur. Il se souvenait parfaitement de leur rencontre. C'était loin, et pourtant si proche..

Vingt cinq ans. Et oui, ça faisait maintenant vingt cinq années qu'ils étaient mariés. Vingt cinq années de bonheur, couronnées par la naissance de leur fille, deux ans après leur mariage...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Voilà.

Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? C'est bon ? Pas bon ? A chier ? Nul ? Je dois m'arrêter ? Ou je persiste et je mets la suite ?

Vous seuls pourrez me le dire.  
Alors, je sais que ce n'est pas bien de réclamer, d'ailleurs, dès que j'en aurais envie, je me mettrais des baffes (là, je crois qu'il faudra attendre longtemps...) mais laissez-moi une petite review, histoire de me dire si il y a quelque chose qui vous chiffonne...

Ça y est j'ai fini mon speech, à vous maintenant !


	2. Chapitre 2

Bon, et bien comme j'ai eu quand même deux lecteurs que ça intéressait...  
Le seul truc qui m'a chiffonné, c'est qu'apparemment, le premier morceau que j'ai posté pouvait passer pour être une fic entière...  
La, je dois dire que ça m'a étonné !

Donc, comme je l'ai dit aux deux miss qui m'ont laissé une review, je mets en ligne le second chapitre, en espérant que ce coup-ci, ça passera mieux...

Bonne lecture !

_Enfin, j'espère..._

oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo

**Chapitre 2**

Il avait enfin réussi à avoir une semaine de congés ! Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il ne se rappelait même plus la dernière fois que ça lui était arrivé…

Sur Terre, c'était l'été, on était au mois d'août, et il avait hâte de retourner à une vie presque "normale".

Il avait donc rapidement préparé son sac, et dès que le Dédale fut annoncé, il monta à bord.

Dix huit long jours plus tard, la Terre.

Il retrouva son appartement avec plaisir. Mais au bout de deux heures, il s'ennuyait déjà…

Il tourna la tête et fixa le téléphone, avant de se décider à le prendre. Il appela une agence de location, loua une voiture, et partit à l'aventure.

Il roula, sans vraiment savoir où aller. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était se sentir libre. Comme quand il était à bord de son jumper. Il s'engagea sur une route, au Nord de Cheyenne Mountain, sans avoir réellement de but...

Il écoutait la radio, quand il se rendit compte qu'il était presque midi. Il avait faim. Alors il prit la première sortie qui venait et regarda le panneau, Castle Rock. Il ne connaissait pas du tout, mais quand il s'aventura dans les rues, il se mit à sourire. Ça ne l'étonnait pas, c'était une toute petite ville. Il avança doucement et chercha un restaurant. Il en trouva un rapidement, en fait, ça devait être le seul de la ville…

Il entra, s'assit à une table, commanda un plat et déjeuna en prenant son temps. Puis il demanda l'addition.

-Tenez voilà… Dit la serveuse avec un grand sourire.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'étrangers ici, alors, quand ça arrivait, ça se remarquait tout de suite. Il la remercia en souriant aussi. La jeune femme rougit un peu, il était plutôt bel homme, et elle était sous le charme. Il régla l'addition, lui dit gentiment au revoir et reprit la route. Presque à la sortie de la ville, un écriteau, maintenu à un poteau par du fil de fer, retint son attention.

ATTENTION !!DURANT UNE SEMAINE, LA TROUPE FAR  
IBOLE EST DANS VOTRE VILLE !!  
VENEZ NOMBREUX ET NOMBREUSES !!

Une fête foraine ? Il adorait ça !! Alors, il suivit le chemin indiqué.

Il y avait du monde,. A croire que toute la ville s'y était donnée rendez-vous !

Tant mieux, il aimait cette ambiance !

Il gara sa voiture, paya le parking à un jeune garçon très aimable et se présenta au guichet. Il y avait la queue, et il ne put entrer que dix minutes plus tard. Il fit le tour, tranquillement, les mains dans les poches, se demandant par quoi il allait commencer, quant, au détour d'un manège pour enfant, il entendit des bruits de tirs. Il s'approcha et regarda.

C'était le stand de tir.

Il y avait des ballons gonflés, emprisonnés dans une sorte de boite avec un filet devant, et il fallait éclater les ballons, au nombre de trois, en cinq coups maximum. Toutes les carabines à plomb étaient utilisées, alors il attendit son tour patiemment. Il se mit légèrement en retrait d'une jeune femme blonde aux cheveux long, complètement immobile, qui avait déjà réussi à avoir deux des trois ballons. Le dernier étant toujours le plus difficile à avoir, elle était très concentrée. Elle attendait pour tirer, quand il fut brutalement projeté contre elle. Un groupe de jeunes filles totalement délurées venaient de le bousculer, et elles partirent en riant, sans même s'excuser !

Malheureusement pour la tireuse, le choc la fit appuyer sur la détente, et elle rata le ballon.

-Et zut ! S'exclama t-elle, qui est l'andouille qui m'a fait rater mon coup ??

Elle se retourna et resta la bouche ouverte.

-Oh pardon ! Dit-elle alors, je croyais que c'était quelqu'un qui me faisait une blague… je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous insulter...

Lui aussi resta bouche bée. Elle avait de magnifiques yeux bleus. Son visage hâlé en faisait ressortir la couleur. Sublime ! C'est l'adjectif qui lui convenait le mieux.

-C'est à moi de m'excuser ! Réussi t-il à dire enfin.

Elle mit alors la main dans son sac, et ressortit de la monnaie.

-Je recommence ! Dit-elle à l'homme qui s'occupait du stand.

-Non, laissez-moi vous l'offrir, après tout, c'est de ma faute… Insista John en l'empêchant de donner son argent.

Elle leva la tête et le regarda de plus près.

-Vous n'êtes pas d'ici, vous !

-Non, c'est vrai ! A quoi voyez-vous ça ?

-C'est une petite ville, alors presque tout le monde se connaît, vous savez…

Puis elle lui tendit la main.

-Je m'appelle Alizée.

-Et moi, c'est John. Alizée, c'est un joli prénom et pas très courant…

-Et oui ! Je sais… Soupira t-elle, ça m'a valu pas mal de moquerie quand j'étais jeune, mais finalement, j'y tiens beaucoup ! C'est original !

-Oui, plus que John, en tout cas !

Il se tourna alors vers le propriétaire du stand de tir.

-Tenez, je lui paye cette partie…

-Merci, dit-elle simplement, mais vous n'êtes pas obligé…

-Si, j'insiste !

-Alors d'accord !

Elle prit la carabine et se mit en position. Premier coup, réussit, deuxième aussi, puis elle se concentra, et tira. Troisième et quatrième, ratés, restait le cinquième...

-Et zut ! Raté ! Décidément, c'est pas mon jour !

-Désolé ma p'tite dame, encore une ? Dit le bonimenteur.

-Non, je crois que je vais arrêter là.

Elle se tourna vers John.

-Désolé, je vous ai fait perdre votre argent…

Il sourit et mit de nouveau la main dans sa poche.

-Attendez ! Je vais essayer, moi aussi…

Il prit la carabine, avec un sourire. Il savait que c'était de la triche, étant donné qu'il était militaire et tireur d'élite, mais il voulait gagner, rien que pour voir sourire la jeune femme à nouveau. Elle le regardait avec attention. Il ne prit même pas appui sur le comptoir, épaula et visa. Un coup, un ballon. Un coup, un autre ballon.

-Pas mal ! S'exclama Alizée, mais c'est toujours au dernier qu'on perd !

Il tourna légèrement la tête, et lui fit un grand sourire, qui la fit rougir un peu. L'étranger était très mignon et avait de beaux yeux. Et quand il souriait… Il devait avoir toutes les femmes à ses pieds !

Il mit la carabine en position et tira le troisième coup.

Pafff !! Explosé le ballon…

-Bravo ! Dit-elle en frappant dans ses mains, vous êtes très doué !

-Vous choisissez quoi ? Demanda l'homme en reprenant l'arme.

John se tourna et dit.

-A vous de choisir, mademoiselle.

-Non ! S'écria t-elle, c'est votre cadeau, c'est vous qui avez tiré !

-Oui, mais c'était pour la partie que je vous ai fait rater !!

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais ! Choisissez !

Elle regarda alors l'étalage derrière le comptoir, plissa les yeux, et tendit la main.

-La peluche là !

-Celle là ? Demanda l'homme, en montrant un gros tigre.

-Oui !

Il la descendit de l'étagère et lui donna.

-Merci !

Puis Alizée se tourna vers John.

-Vous m'avez offert mon animal de compagnie, alors je vous offre un verre ?

-D'accord !

Ils marchèrent un peu, regardant les attractions, puis s'arrêtèrent devant un chapiteau abritant une brasserie.

-Ça vous convient ? Demanda t-elle.

-C'est parfait !

Ils s'assirent et commandèrent.

-Vous venez d'où ? Demanda t-elle avant de boire une gorgée.

-Euh… d'assez loin, en fait…

C'est vrai que la galaxie de Pégase n'était pas la porte à côté...

-D'où ça exactement ? Insista t-elle.

-Et bien, je suis basé à Cheyenne Mountain en ce moment…

-Basé ? Cheyenne Mountain ? Vous êtes militaire ?

-Oui…

-Waouhh, je comprends mieux pourquoi, maintenant !! S'exclama t-elle.

-Vous comprenez mieux quoi ?

-Votre façon de tirer ! Et sinon, vous êtes quoi ?

-Je suis quoi... quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas moi, quel grade ?

-Lieutenant colonel…

Elle le regarda, les yeux grands ouverts, surprise.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda t-il, étonné par sa réaction.

-Ça alors ! Vous êtes plutôt jeune pour être colonel ! Je m'imaginais qu'il n'y avait que les vieux pour avoir ce grade !

Aussitôt après avoir dit cette phrase, elle se mit à rougir violemment.

-Euh… pardon, mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée…

Il se mit à rire.

-Ne vous excusez pas, vous avez raison. Dans la plupart des cas, les colonels sont plutôt grincheux et chauves !

Il repensait à Caldwell… Mais O'Neill aussi était passé par le grade de colonel, et lui par contre n'était pas chauve, loin de la…

-Mais pas tous… Finit-il.

-Ouais, c'est loin d'être votre cas !!

Elle avait les yeux rivés sur la masse de cheveux indisciplinés de Sheppard. Il avait vu son regard et passa la main sur sa tête en grimaçant.

-Je sais, j'ai toujours eu des problèmes de ce côté là…

Elle éclata alors de rire. John la regarda et la trouva décidément très jolie. Elle était simple, et pas du tout intimidée. Ils continuèrent de parler, pendant des heures, prenant le temps de commander des sandwichs qu'ils mangèrent avec appétit, quand elle regarda son poignet.

-Il est tard, je vais rentrer. Merci pour Moustache !

-Moustache ?

Elle prit sa peluche et lui montra.

-Oui, j'ai décidé qu'il s'appellerait Moustache !

Elle descendit de son tabouret, et commença à s'éloigner.

-Je vous raccompagne ? Il fait déjà sombre… Proposa alors John.

-Vous savez, c'est une petite ville, je ne crains pas grand chose…

Il resta là, sans bouger, alors elle eut presque pitié de lui.

-D'accord, on y va ?

Ils empruntèrent de nouveau l'allée qui menait au parking.

-Vous êtes venue à pieds ? Lui demanda t-il alors.

-Oui, je n'ai pas de voiture. Trop cher à entretenir !

Ils étaient arrivés près de celle qu'il avait louée. Il déverrouilla la voiture et ouvrit la portière côté passager.

-Montez, je vous emmène dans mon carrosse !

Elle lui fit une petite révérence.

-Merci monseigneur, vous êtes fort galant !

-Mais je vous en prie, gente dame… Dit-il galamment en refermant la portière.

Il monta à son tour, démarra la voiture et sortit du parking.

-Prenez à gauche.

Il tourna et ils firent la route en silence.

-Attention, vous allez ralentir, j'habite... là… Dit-elle en montrant une charmante petite maison.

Il se gara, et se tourna vers elle.

-Dites... vous pouvez me donner le nom d'un hôtel ?

Elle le regarda, ébahie, puis éclata de rire.

-Vous êtes à Castle Rock ! Il n'y a que cinq cent habitants, et pas un seul hôtel !

-Bon... Soupira t-il, alors je vais continuer ma route !

Alizée ne réfléchit pas longtemps.

-Venez avec moi, je connais une vieille dame qui a une chambre d'hôte, je vais l'appeler pour savoir si elle est libre !

Il coupa alors le moteur, descendit et l'accompagna chez elle.

-Ça ne va pas la déranger d'être prévenue au dernier moment ?

-Non, je ne pense pas. Mathilde aime avoir du monde autour d'elle. Elle est seule depuis un moment, et ses enfants sont tous partis vivre loin d'ici, alors je suis sûre que si elle peut, elle le fera de bon cœur.

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce principale de la maison, que John trouva meublée avec goût, et Alizée décrocha le téléphone.

-Mathilde ? C'est Alizée, j'ai chez moi une personne qui cherche une chambre, est-ce que tu en aurais une de libre ? ... Oui, c'est un homme... non, ça je ne sais pas, attend, je vais lui demander...

Elle posa sa main sur le combiné et se tourna vers John.

-C'est juste pour une nuit ?

-Ça dépend… si il y a…

-… Ah bon ? Coupa Alizée en répondant à la vieille dame, bon, je vais lui dire. Bonne nuit… à la prochaine.

Et elle raccrocha.

-Désolée, mais son fils vient juste d'arriver avec sa famille sans prévenir et elle n'aura pas assez de place…

-Tant pis... Soupira John, merci quand même…

Il s'approcha de la porte d'entrée et allait baisser la poignée.

-Vous allez faire quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, aller plus loin sans doute. Je finirais bien par trouver un hôtel…

-Je peux vous faire confiance ? Dit-elle soudain.

Il fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi lui demandait-elle ça ?

-A quel propos ?

-Et bien… il fait nuit, vous ne connaissez apparemment pas la région, et il est tard…

-Et… ?

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Vous pouvez rester ici, cette nuit…

A lui d'être étonné.

-Vous êtes sûre ? Vous ne me connaissez pas…

Elle se mit à rire.

-Ne vous faites pas de mauvaise idée ! Je vous offre juste une chambre d'ami !!

Il réfléchit un peu. Elle avait raison, il ne connaissait pas le coin, il faisait nuit, et en plus, il était un peu fatigué.

-Si ça ne vous dérange pas…

-Non, sinon je ne vous l'aurais pas proposé !

-Alors c'est d'accord ! Merci.

-Venez ! Vous me remercierez seulement après l'avoir vue !!

Il la suivit à l'étage et elle ouvrit une porte.

-C'est ici, dit-elle en entrant.

Il inspecta les lieux et se tourna vers elle.

-C'est parfait ! Vous êtes toujours sûre ?

-Oui ! Vous avez des bagages ?

-Non, je n'avais pas prévu de partir si loin…

Elle ouvrit un placard.

-Vous avez là des vêtements, prenez ce qu'il vous plaira. Ils sont à mon frère.

-Il ne dira rien ?

-Non, il est partit à l'étranger pour deux mois ! Et voici la salle d'eau, il y a des serviettes propres et…

Elle ouvrit l'armoire de toilette.

-… Il y a même une brosse à dents neuve !

Elle referma l'armoire et croisa les bras.

-Pour infos, ma chambre est de l'autre côté du couloir, mais j'ai le sommeil léger…

Il sourit.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis fatigué, alors je vais m'endormir très vite… bonne nuit…

Alizée allait sortir de la chambre quand John pensa soudain à une chose.

-Excusez-moi, mais on est dimanche, vous ne travaillez pas demain ?

-Non, je suis en vacances. Mais de toute façon, si j'avais travaillé, je vous aurais mis dehors en partant au boulot !

John sourit encore. Alizée pencha un peu la tête, il avait un sourire...

-Bonne nuit. A demain… Réussit-elle à dire enfin.

oOoOo

Voilà.

A vos claviers ?

Et merci de me lire...


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

Une délicieuse odeur de gaufre lui chatouilla agréablement les narines. Il s'étira, ouvrit les yeux, et se redressa très vite. Il ne reconnaissait pas la chambre, celle-ci était bien mieux aménagée que la sienne…

Où était-il ?

Puis il se souvint. Ses vacances, la route, la fête foraine, et Alizée…

Il resta un moment allongé, les bras derrière la tête, à repenser à la jeune femme. Elle était très jolie...

Il regarda sa montre, 9h00.

-Et bien ! Je ne me rappelle pas la dernière fois où j'ai dormi autant !

Sur Atlantis, même si il détestait se lever de bonne heure, il fallait toujours être aux aguets…

Il se leva, regarda dans l'armoire, et se choisit des vêtements. Un jean's et une chemisette.

Ça tombait bien, apparemment, il avait la même taille que son frère ! Il passa par la salle de bain, et se glissa sous la douche...

oOoOo

Alizée avait préparé le petit déjeuner. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il avait l'habitude de manger et surtout, si il allait aimer ce qu'elle avait préparé.

Elle regarda la pendule du salon. 9h10. Elle monta l'escalier et frappa doucement à la porte.

-Vous êtes réveillé ? Demanda t-elle tout bas.

Elle attendit un peu, et recommença un peu plus fort.

-Ouh ouh, vous êtes réveillé ?

Pas de réponse. Il était partit sans la prévenir ? Alors elle tourna la poignée et entra. Le lit était défait, et vide. Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre, pour vérifier si sa voiture était toujours là, quand la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit. Elle se tourna vivement, et rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Il n'était pas partit. Il était juste en train de se laver. Il n'avait qu'une serviette autour des reins et n'avait pas fini de s'essuyer…

... Comme le prouvait les gouttes d'eau qui ruisselaient encore sur son torse…

Elle détourna très vite la tête.

-Excusez-moi, j'ai frappé, mais vous n'avez pas répondu…

-Je n'ai rien entendu…

-Euh… j'étais venue voir si vous étiez levé et… euh…

Elle ne savait plus où se mettre. Dire que la veille, s'était elle qui l'avait mis en garde ! Elle sortit précipitamment en disant.

-Le petit déjeuner vous attend…

-Merci, dit simplement John en souriant.

Mais elle était déjà sortie. Il s'habilla et descendit. La table de la cuisine était mise pour deux et un plateau l'attendait.

-Ouh la ! Il ne fallait faire ça pour moi ! S'exclama John en regardant tout ce qu'il y avait.

-Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez l'habitude de prendre alors j'ai fait un peu de tout…

-J'ai l'air de mourir de faim ? Demanda t-il en souriant.

Elle rougit encore.

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Parce que du café aurait suffit… et encore, vous n'étiez pas obligée…

-Ça me fait plaisir. Je n'ai pas souvent de la visite ! Alors profitez-en ! Euh… du repas, bien sûr…

-Bien sûr !! Dit John en s'asseyant.

Il prit la tasse qu'elle posa sur le plateau.

-Servez-vous ! Dit-elle en lui montrant ce qu'elle avait préparé.

Il prit une gaufre, et croqua dedans avec plaisir

-Hum... c'est délicieux !

-Tant mieux ! Alors, vous avez bien dormi ?

-Comme un loir ! C'est tellement calme ici, que si l'odeur des gaufres ne m'avait pas réveillé, je crois bien que je serais encore entrain de dormir !

-Je suis désolée ! Dit-elle d'un air navré, j'aurais peut-être dû attendre un peu...

-Mais non ! Vous êtes chez vous !

-Oui, c'est vrai ! Dit-elle en riant. Bon, qu'avez-vous prévu de faire aujourd'hui ?

John se cala confortablement sur sa chaise, et soupira.

-Franchement ? Je n'en sais absolument rien ! Ça fait des mois que j'attends ces vacances, et je ne sais pas du tout comment occuper mon temps libre... c'est lamentable...

Alizée le regarda en buvant sa tasse de café, puis la posa et s'essuya la bouche. Elle avait bien une idée, mais ne savait pas si c'était correct de sa part de lui proposer. Passerait-elle pour une allumeuse ? Elle décida, que de toute façon, des ragots, il y en aurait, quand Mathilde dirait à tout le monde qu'elle l'avait appelé pour lui demander d'héberger un homme...

-Ça vous dirait de visiter le coin ?

John la regarda alors. Oui, décidément, il l'a trouvait vraiment belle, et en plus, très gentille. Un peu trop peut-être... Elle ne le connaissait pas, et pourtant, elle lui avait déjà offert une chambre, le petit déjeuner, et maintenant, elle voulait le sortir !! La vie dans les petites villes était vraiment très différente de celle des grandes agglomérations. Alors il se dit que finalement, sa petite aventure l'avait emmené au bon endroit...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'intéressant à voir ici ?

-Le château ! Je vous laisse finir, je vais me changer et je reviens. A propos, ces vêtements vous vont plutôt bien !! Vous faites très... comment dire... très couleur locale !!

Il baissa la tête et se regarda. Le jean's ressemblait à tous les autres jean's, mais il est vrai que la chemise, était plutôt du genre… rustique…

oOoOo

Elle grimpa très vite les marches. John se leva, sa tasse à la main et fit un tour dans la salle à manger. Elle était meublée modestement, mais était chaleureuse. Comme la propriétaire. Le tigre de la fête foraine avait trouvé sa place sur le canapé du salon, à côté de la plus laide des peluches qu'il ait jamais vu. On aurait dit qu'elle sortait d'une poubelle ! La fourrure était mitée, elle avait un œil arraché, et la queue, qui avait visiblement été coupée, rendait la pauvre bestiole pitoyable. Il l'a prit dans sa main et se demandait bien à quoi ça pouvait ressembler quand c'était encore en vie...

-C'est Pistache, mon chat.

John sursauta, il ne l'avait pas entendu rentrer dans la pièce. Elle s'était changée et portait un jean's, un débardeur, et avait attaché ses longs cheveux avec un ruban.

-Pistache est dans un drôle d'état... il est passé sous une voiture ?

-Non, pire que ça ! Dans les crocs du chien de mon voisin !! Mais comme je l'aime quand même, je le garde ! Et puis, il ne me coûte pas cher en nourriture ! Bon, on y va ? A moins que vous ne vouliez y aller seul ?

-Non, à moins que vous ne vouliez pas de ma compagnie ? Rétorqua t-il avec un sourire, c'est loin ? Demanda t-il encore.

-Non, à environ cinq kilomètres, on y sera dans quarante cinq minutes !

-Quarante cinq minutes ? S'étonna John, mais pourquoi autant de temps ?

-A pied, c'est le temps qu'il faut pour...

-A pied ? Coupa t-il, il n'y a pas de route ?

-Si, mais elle est assez moche, et je n'ai pas de voiture...

-Moi si ! Allez, je vous emmène !

-Vous l'avez louée pour longtemps ?

-Pour la semaine, pourquoi ?

-Pour rien ! Comme vous n'aviez pas prévu de tomber dans ce trou perdu, je me demandais si vous aviez pris vos précautions concernant l'agence de location.

-Ne vous faites aucun soucis pour ça ! De toute façon, ce n'est pas votre problème ! Allez, on y va ?

-Oui, m'sieur, on y va ! Dit-elle en sortant.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment fait attention la veille, mais là, en plein jour, quand elle vit le véhicule...

-Wouah !! Je crois qu'on aura pas trop de soucis avec les routes !! Ça s'appelle comment ça ? S'exclama t-elle.

-Un 4x4 ! Vous n'en avez jamais vu ?

-Si, bien sûr ! Dans les films ! Dit-elle sérieusement. Vous savez, ici, c'est une petite ville, et les grosses voitures, et bien y'en a pas ! Les seuls véhicules qui ont des roues aussi grosses, ou presque, que ce monstre, sont les tracteurs ! J'ai fait comment pour monter là dedans hier, moi... ? Dit-elle en regardant attentivement le tout terrain.

John éclata de rire. Elle avait beaucoup d'humour et il aimait ça.

-Je suppose que vous êtes montée normalement...

-Ouais, ou alors il y avait une échelle... bon, allez ma grande, à l'assaut de l'Everest !

Elle ouvrit la porte et s'installa confortablement.

-J'avais pourtant pas l'impression d'avoir trop bu hier... Dit Alizée doucement.

John avait mis la clé de contact et démarré la voiture.

-Pourquoi vous dites ça ?

-Parce que je ne me rappelle pas que ça été aussi confortable... ouh la la, heureusement que je suis aussi en vacances, moi ! Je crois que je suis plutôt fatiguée !!

-Vous êtes en vacances jusqu'à quand ?

-Une semaine ! Je reprends le boulot lundi prochain... Dit-elle avec une moue dégoûtée.

-Alors, ça tombe bien, vous pourrez me servir de guide ! Si ça ne vous dérange pas...

-Je serais payée combien ? Demanda t-elle pour plaisanter.

John tourna la tête vers elle.

-Euh... et bien je ne sais pas, je n'y avais pas pensé...

Alizée le regarda. Il avait l'air sérieux, lui...

-C'est pas vrai ! Vous n'avez tout de même pas cru que j'allais vous faire payer mes services ? Hein ?

-Et bien, à vrai dire... si !

-Bon, on va mettre les choses au clair tout de suite ! Dit-elle en se mettant de côté sur son siège. Je suis la reine de la gaffe et de la déconne en tout genre, alors il ne faut pas tout prendre pour argent comptant. Je plaisantais, quand je vous ai demandé combien vous alliez me payer ! D'accord ?

Il passa une vitesse et fit avancer le véhicule.

-D'accord ! On va où ?

-Chez moi ! Dit-elle en continuant de le regarder.

-Chez vous ? Mais je croyais...

-Oui, mais j'ai oublié mon sac, alors, je redescends et vous m'attendez !

John arrêta la voiture, et serra le frein à main.

-J'en ai pour deux secondes ! Cria t-elle en courant vers la petite maison.

John s'appuya sur l'appui-tête. Il se mit à sourire, puis à rire. Elle était absolument craquante. Il n'avait jamais rencontré de femme aussi naturelle et gaie que celle là. Elle lui plaisait beaucoup. Décidemment, les petites villes de province recelaient quelques trésors...

Et la portière s'ouvrit de nouveau.

-Me revoilà ! Je monte !

Elle claqua la portière, et attacha sa ceinture.

-Bon, tout y est. La tête, le sac, et le plus important, les chaussures... au fait, j'espère que vous avez de bonnes chaussures, il y a un peu de marche à faire...

La grosse voiture avança sans bruit et sortit très vite de la petite ville. John se tourna vers Alizée.

-Quelle direction ?

-Tout droit ! De toute façon, vous verrez... que justement, il n'y a rien à voir ! A part le château, bien sûr ! Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-Les chaussures ! Ça ira ?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, vous oubliez à qui vous vous adressez.

-Ah oui ! C'est vrai. Vous êtes militaire... j'avais oublié...

-On dirait que ça ne vous enchante pas vraiment... Remarqua John.

-Vous êtes totalement dans le faux ! J'adore tout ce qui est en uniforme ! Les militaires, les pompiers, les médecins, les flics aussi ! Mais eux, je n'aime pas voir leurs voitures... surtout dans mon rétroviseur... Murmura t-elle.

-Mais je croyais que vous n'aviez pas de voiture ! S'exclama John.

-Non, j'en ai pas ! Pourquoi vous dites ça ?

-Parce que vous venez de dire : surtout dans mon rétroviseur !

Alizée le regarda et fit une grimace.

-J'aurais dû dire, dans VOTRE rétroviseur. On est suivit...

John leva la tête, et vit, dans son rétroviseur, qu'effectivement, un véhicule de police le suivait. Il regarda le compteur. Non, il n'avait pas roulé trop vite. D'ailleurs, le 4x4 était équipé d'un limiteur de vitesse, justement pour éviter ce genre de soucis. Alors ça l'étonna. Que lui voulait-on ? Le gyrophare s'alluma et John se gara sur le bas côté. Le véhicule de police resta stationné derrière, un officier descendit et s'approcha d'eux.

-Bonjour, monsieur, vous avez les papiers du véhicule, s'il vous plait ?

-J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Le policier ne lui répondit pas, et éplucha de près les documents que lui tendit John.

-Vous êtes militaire ?

-Oui.

-Où ?

-Cheyenne Mountain.

-Vous êtes loin de votre base !

-Oui, je me balade. C'est interdit ? Demanda John brusquement.

Il n'avait rien fait de mal, alors pourquoi l'avait-il arrêté ?

-Bon, ça suffit maintenant, tu peux pas nous lâcher un peu ?

John se tourna vers sa passagère.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Ça ne va pas de parler comme ça ? Murmura t-il étonné. Excusez-la, elle doit être fatiguée, dit John en regardant le policier toujours imperturbable.

-Oh hey ! Tu m'as entendu ? Remonte dans ta voiture et rentre au bercail !

-Alizée ! Mais taisez-vous ! Grinça t-il en la regardant de travers.

Elle descendit alors, fit le tour de la voiture, et sans prévenir, sauta au coup du policier.

-Jesse ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le policier lâcha les papiers qu'il tenait, et attrapa la jeune femme par la taille tout en la faisant tournoyer.

-Salut ma belle ! Alors comme ça, on se promène ?

Alizée plaqua un baiser sur la joue du policier.

-Oui, aujourd'hui, je prends l'air !

Puis elle se pencha vers John.

-Désolée, mais ça faisait très longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu dans son uniforme. Et moi, ça me fait totalement craquer... Dit-elle en montrant Jesse.

-Tu sais bien que rien n'est possible entre nous ! Mary serait furax ! Dit le policier en souriant.

-Tiens, en parlant d'elle, tu lui feras un gros bisou de ma part !

-Je n'y manquerais pas. Bon, allez, bonne balade, et à la prochaine !

L'officier se pencha, ramassa les papiers qu'il avait laissé tomber et les tendit à John.

-Au revoir monsieur, dit-il en passant ses doigts sur sa casquette.

-Au revoir... Murmura John abasourdit.

Pendant ce temps, Alizée était remontée à bord, surexcitée.

-Waouh ! Ça faisait un bail que je l'avais pas vu !

-Ça vous prend souvent ? Demanda John, un sourire un peu crispé au coin des lèvres.

-Quoi donc ?

Elle le regardait, un grand sourire plaqué sur son visage. John resta figé. Ses cheveux s'étaient détachés, et lui chatouillait les joues. Elle les repoussa en soufflant de côté, et comme sa petite folie lui avait donné des couleurs, elle était resplendissante.

-Alors ? Demanda t-elle, qu'est-ce que vous avez voulu dire ?

-Hein ?

Elle se cala au fond de son siège et attacha doucement sa ceinture.

-Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fait d'accepter de sortir avec vous... Murmura t-elle alors.

John secoua la tête.

-Pourquoi ? Vous regrettez déjà ?

-Moi non, mais vous, apparemment, oui...

-Pas du tout ! S'exclama t-il, mais j'avais perdu l'habitude de sortir avec quelqu'un qui se comporte de façon presque normale...

-Je vous avais prévenu pourtant !

-C'est vrai ! Bon, on continu ?

-C'est vous qui conduisez !

-Vous voulez essayer ?

-Ah ah ah ! S'esclaffa t-elle, c'est une plaisanterie ?

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Je ne suis pas sûre d'atteindre les pédales... et puis j'adore me faire conduire, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un chauffeur et d'être une personnalité !!

-Mais dans ce cas, vous devriez être assise derrière ! Fit remarquer John.

-Mais c'est vrai ça ! S'exclama Alizée. Arrêtez-vous tout de suite ! Je change de place !

John l'a pris au mot et stoppa la voiture.

-John, je plaisantais ! Il n'est pas question que je reste seule derrière, ce truc est trop grand, j'aurais peur de me perdre ! Allez, en route, sinon, on ne va jamais y arriver !

Il se tourna vers elle et lui dit sérieusement.

-D'accord. Mais avant, vous devez vous faire pardonner !

-Comment ?

-A vous de voir ! Dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Sourire qui disparut très vite quand elle s'approcha de lui, et déposa un baiser léger sur sa joue. Il ferma les yeux sous la caresse. Elle sentait bon, et ses lèvres étaient douces...

Alizée recula doucement. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû l'embrasser. Qu'allait-il s'imaginer maintenant ?

Il était arrivé en ville la veille, avait déjà passé la nuit chez elle, et maintenant, voilà qu'elle se mettait à l'embrasser !

Bravo, pour la retenue !

Elle aurait une pancarte accrochée à son coup, avec marqué dessus :

Je suis une très gentille fifille. Alors profitez-en !

... Que ça n'aurait pas été pire !

-Je suis pardonnée ? Demanda t-elle tout bas.

-Oui... Répondit-il d'une voix rauque.

Il redémarra la voiture et reprit la route. Il alluma la radio, et ils firent les cinq kilomètres sans se parler. Ils étaient encore troublés, l'un comme l'autre, par le baiser pourtant tout à fait décent, qu'elle lui avait donné...

-C'est ça ? Demanda soudain John en montrant des ruines de la main.

-Oui, c'est Castle Rock, notre château national ! S'exclama Alizée, alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?

John se gara et regarda attentivement les vieilles pierres du "château".

-Et bien... c'est... comment dire... vieux !

Alizée éclata de rire. Et se tourna vers lui.

-Ça pour être vieux, il est vieux ! Tellement vieux, qu'on ne sait même pas de quand il date !

Elle se calma, et s'éventa un peu le visage avec la main.

-Oufff, j'ai chaud, tout à coup ! On sort ?

-Je vous suis...

Ils sortirent et s'approchèrent des ruines. Alizée, l'emmena partout, dans les étages, qui menaçait à chaque instant de s'écrouler, et même dans les sous-sols humides. Ils visitèrent pendant presque deux heures. Elle avait toujours des anecdotes drôles à raconter. Elle connaissait par cœur le château abandonné, car elle y avait passé du temps avec ses amis, quand ils étaient ados.

-Alors ? Ça vous a plu ?

-C'est pas mal...

-Pas mal ? Pas mal ??? S'exclama Alizée, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous faut ! C'est l'attraction du coin la plus connue !

Elle le regardait d'un air qui voulait dire : Vous, les gens de la ville, vous êtes trop blasé !

-La plus connue ? S'étonna John.

Alizée se pinça les lèvres et dit tout bas.

-Normal, c'est la seule...

John éclata de rire. Alizée le regarda en prenant un air fâché. Ce qui fit encore plus rire le militaire.

-Quand vous aurez fini, on pourra rentrer !

-Oui, quand vous voulez ! Dit John en essayant de se calmer.

Il grimpa dans la voiture et elle en fit autant. Il démarra et reprit la route. Il avait toujours un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Alizée le remarqua et lui dit.

-C'est pas gentil de vous moquer de moi comme ça...

-Je ne me moquerais jamais de vous. Vous êtes trop... euh...

-Je suis quoi ? Demanda t-elle en se mettant de côté pour le regarder.

-Euh... adorable... Murmura t-il alors.

Alizée se sentit rougir comme une tomate, et se rassit correctement, gênée. Jamais personne ne lui avait dit qu'elle était "adorable". Sauf peut-être ses parents, et encore, quand elle était petite. Ce qui était très lointain.

Et comme à l'aller, le retour se fit dans le silence. Mais sans la radio.

oOoOo

**Voilà...**

**A vos claviers !**

**Et merci de me lire...**


	4. Chapitre 4

Voila une suite !  
Je suis en avance d'une journée, mais demain, j'ai un truc hyper important à faire, et je ne sais pas si je serais en forme dans la soirée, alors profitez-en maintenant !  
J'espère aussi que tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé une review ont bien reçu une réponse de ma part, sinon, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir !!  
Bon, je vous laisse lire !!

oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo

**Chapitre 4**

-Voilà, vous êtes arrivée.

-Vous ne venez pas ?

-Non, je ne crois pas que se soit raisonnable... Dit alors John.

-Raisonnable ? Pas besoin d'être raisonnable pour manger ! Vous n'avez pas faim ?

Il avait suffit qu'elle dise ça, pour que l'estomac de John émette un gargouillis tout à fait approprié.

-Pas la peine de répondre, je crois que votre estomac s'en est chargé... allez ! Venez, je suis sûr que vous n'avez jamais mangé des pâtes à la carbonara comme les miennes !

Elle descendit de la voiture, ferma la porte et sortit ses clés.

John était toujours derrière le volant. Il se demandait si c'était une bonne idée qu'il rentre chez elle. Elle vivait seule, c'était une petite ville, et il était un étranger. Pas bon du tout pour les convenances ça !

-Allez ! Cria t-elle en ayant ouvert la porte de la maison, vous venez ? Vous voulez sans doute que je me mette à genou ?

-Non, pas la peine, dit-il en sortant, j'arrive !

-Tant mieux, parce que je ne sais pas si j'aurais eu la force de me relever ! Dit-elle en se massant les cuisses, j'ai mal aux jambes... et vous ?

-Non, moi ça va ! En fait, ça m'a fait du bien de marcher tranquillement et au calme. J'ai beaucoup aimé la balade. Merci !

-De rien ! Si vous voulez vous rafraîchir avant de vous mettre à table, allez-y !

-Merci, mais, et vous ?

-Moi ? J'irais après avoir préparé la sauce. Allez, oust, laissez-moi la cuisine !

-D'accord, dit John en souriant, je vais me rafraîchir un peu.

Et il fila dans la chambre.

oOoOo

Alizée avait allumé la chaîne HiFi, et se trémoussait sur un air entraînant tout en tournant la cuillère dans la sauce. Puis elle la sortit de la cocotte, et s'en servit comme micro pour chanter. Elle était en train de se prendre pour une star, quand John descendit l'escalier et entra doucement dans la cuisine. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu et continuait son manège. Il l'observa un moment, appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés. Elle était belle…

Il l'a trouvait vraiment belle. Tellement naturelle et attachante qu'il se demandait pourquoi elle était seule…

Un problème quelconque ? Une tare cachée ? Si c'était ça, c'était dommage, car il aurait bien…

_Mais ça ne va pas la tête ! Réveille-toi mon vieux ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle vit seule qu'elle n'a pas de petit ami !! _Se dit-il. _Dommage…_

La chanson se terminait et Alizée tourna sur elle-même, puis se figea.

-Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes là ? Demanda t-elle d'une petite voix.

-Un petit moment… Répondit-il avec le sourire.

Elle avait l'air tellement gêné, qu'il se mit à rire.

-Décidément, je ne me suis jamais autant ridiculisée que depuis que vous habitez chez moi !! Enfin, que vous occupez une chambre… Se rattrapa t-elle.

-Non, je ne dirais pas ça. Vous êtes chez vous, et vous faites ce que vous voulez. Se serait plutôt à moi de me montrer un peu plus discret…

-Bon, on va établir des règles. Je fais ce que je veux, et même si je vous parais débile, vous le gardez pour vous ! De votre côté, vous faites presque ce que vous voulez, sans oublier que vous êtes chez une fille qui n'a pas l'habitude d'avoir un autre homme chez elle, à part son frère !! D'accord ?

-D'accord ! De toute façon, je m'en vais aujourd'hui…

-Ah bon ? Vous n'êtes pas bien ici ?

-Si ! Dit-il surprit, mais je ne vais quand même pas…

-Rester là ? Coupa t-elle, et bien, si vous êtes en vacances, vous pouvez en profiter. Apparemment, vous vous reposez mieux…

-C'est vrai… mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais ! Mais…

-Ah vous voyez !

-Quoi ?

-Il y a un mais !

-Juste pour vos vêtements…

-Quoi mes vêtements ?

-Si vous décidez de rester là, il vous en faudra d'autres…

Des vêtements. Il en avait à son appartement, et vu le peu de temps qu'il resterait sur Terre, il ne voyait pas l'intérêt dans acheter d'autres. Alors il ne réfléchit pas très longtemps avant de dire.

-Vous connaissez Cheyenne Mountain ?

-Juste de nom... pourquoi ?

-Bon, c'est décidé ! Je reste, mais je vous emmène.

-Où ?

-Je retourne chez moi prendre des affaires.

-Vous m'emmenez ? Demanda t-elle avec un beau sourire.

-Oui, si vous voulez bien faire la route avec moi…

-Ah oui alors ! S'écria t-elle en frappant dans ses mains. On y va ?

John la regarda, toujours en souriant.

-Vous n'avez pas faim ?

-Ah si ! J'avais oublié… on mange et on y va après ?

John secoua la tête d'un air désespéré. Elle n'en loupait pas une…

-Oui, on mange et on y va ! Dit-il en prenant place.

-Je vais me rafraîchir un peu et j'arrive ! Dit-elle en courant vers l'escalier.

oOoOo

Ils étaient montés dans la voiture de John, et avaient pris la direction de la base. Pendant les trois heures que durèrent le voyage, Alizée n'avait pas ouvert la bouche pour dire autre chose que des "Oh, c'est joli" ou des "Regardez comme c'est beau !" Ce qui amusait plutôt le militaire qui pensait, que si elle trouvait ça beau, qu'est-ce qu'elle dirait d'Atlantis… Il arriva près de la bifurcation qui menait à la périphérie de Cheyenne Mountain. Son appartement n'était pas en centre ville, mais il bénéficiait quand même de ses avantages. Comme la proximité des magasins, ce qui n'était pas négligeable. Il trouva une place et se gara.

-C'est ici ?

-Oui, j'habite au sixième, vous m'accompagnez ?

Alizée descendit et le suivit jusqu'à l'entrée. Ils grimpèrent les marches, le vieil immeuble ne possédant pas d'ascenseur.

-Et voilà mon chez moi ! Dit John en ouvrant la porte.

Elle entra et s'exclama.

-Mais c'est immense ! Et vous habitez là tout seul ?

-Oui, mais je n'y suis pas très souvent. En fait, je ne viens ici que pendant mes congés…

-Qui s'occupe de votre appartement alors ?

-J'ai une voisine très sympathique ! Bon, je vous laisse regarder, je vais me chercher un sac.

Il quitta le salon et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Alizée avança, et regarda partout, jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur une photo qu'elle trouva étrange. Son nouvel ami posait, accompagné d'autres personnes.

Deux femmes, très jolies et aussi très différentes, ainsi que trois hommes. Dont l'un était vraiment très grand, et avait une coupe de cheveux plutôt particulière. L'une des femmes devait être militaire, car elle portait le même type de vêtements que John.

-Wouah, il est canon dans son uniforme... Murmura t-elle.

-Merci ! Dit une voix derrière elle.

Elle sursauta en se retournant, et posa la main sur son cœur.

-Hey !! Mais ça ne va pas ? Vous voulez me faire mourir de peur ?

-Ce n'était pas du tout mon intention ! Mais j'ai apprécié le compliment !

Alizée rougit encore. Il faudrait vraiment qu'elle arrête de dire tout haut ce qu'elle pensait…

-Je vous l'avais dit ! Je craque devant les hommes en uniforme…

Il la regarda aussi. Elle n'était pas du tout comme les autres femmes qu'il avait pu rencontrer. Et c'était vraiment quelque chose qu'il appréciait.

-Je vous propose une chose, dit-il alors, vous m'avez fait visiter votre ville, je vous fait visiter la mienne, ça vous tente ?

-Oui, pourquoi pas ! Je ne pense pas que j'aurais un jour l'occasion de revenir ici !

-Alors c'est entendu comme ça. Je prendrais mon sac plus tard.

Ils redescendirent et grimpèrent de nouveau dans la voiture.

oOoOo

-C'est vraiment immense, ici, vous ne vous êtes jamais perdu ?

-Si ! J'avoue que oui ! La première fois, j'ai dû faire au moins dix bons kilomètres en trop avant de retrouver le chemin. Heureusement que maintenant, le GPS existe !

Ils se baladèrent dans la ville, jusqu'à ce qu'Alizée tombe en admiration devant la devanture d'un magasin.

-Les femmes s'habillent comme ça ici ?

-Je pense que oui...

Elle se regarda et dit doucement.

-J'ai l'impression d'être fringuée comme un as de pique ! On peut voir ?

John se gara et ils descendirent. Au moment de rentrer dans le magasin, elle s'arrêta.

-Vous pouvez me dire si ça risque d'être cher ?

-Et bien franchement, je n'en sais rien, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas fait les boutiques…

-D'accord. Bon, et bien je vais tenter quand même… tant pis si ma paye y passe…

Elle parcourut les allées du regard, et s'arrêta devant un ensemble pantalon et veste en tissu léger.

-C'est joli ça ! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

-Oui, mais vous devriez peut-être l'essayer avant !

-On peut ?

-Bien sûr ! Il suffit de demander !

Elle décrocha les vêtements et s'avança vers une jeune femme derrière la caisse.

-Je peux essayer ?

-Bien sûr ! Prenez la deuxième cabine !

John la laissa et quelques minutes plus tard, elle ressortit.

-Alors ? Comment vous me trouvez ?

-Très bien !

-Ah bah ça ! C'est sûr que je peux être bien, là dedans ! Vu le prix… Murmura t-elle en regardant l'étiquette.

-Vous le prenez ? Demanda John.

-Je ne crois pas, non…

Elle retourna dans la cabine se changer, et reprit l'exploration des rayons. John avait bien remarqué que c'était à cause du prix qu'elle avait abandonné l'idée de le prendre, alors comme elle l'avait accueillit chez elle sans rien demander, il attendit qu'elle se soit un peu éloignée et le prit discrètement. Il le donna à la vendeuse et lui demanda un paquet cadeau. La jeune femme, si elle fut étonnée, ne le montra pas, et lui tendit le paquet avec un grand sourire.

-Tenez, votre femme sera contente… ça lui allait très bien…

John sourit et la remercia. Il ne l'avait pas détrompé quand elle avait dit "votre femme". De toute façon, ça ne la regardait pas…

-On y va ? Demanda Alizée après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil.

-Je vous attends !

Ils ressortirent et continuèrent la visite. John redécouvrit sa ville avec elle. Apparemment, elle n'était jamais sortit très loin, et il trouva ça plutôt agréable. C'était sa façon à lui de la remercier. Il commençait à être tard, et la nuit tombait doucement. Alizée se mit à bailler.

-Vous avez l'air fatigué, on rentre ?

-Je veux bien, cette journée à été plutôt riche en évènements !

oOoOo

-Vous voulez boire quelque chose avant de repartir ? Proposa John.

-Vous avez du café ? Sinon, je vais dormir debout…

-Asseyez-vous, je vais en préparer…

-Non, ce n'est pas la peine, si il n'y en pas de fait, laissez tomber !

-Moi aussi j'en prendrais bien un peu, alors, je vais en faire !!

Il s'éloigna dans la cuisine, et elle ferma les yeux.

-Ouf, je suis vannée… y'a pas à dire, la ville, ça épuise !!

Elle entendit le bruit de l'eau, une porte de placard qui s'ouvre, puis se referme… et… et puis elle s'endormit. Quand John entra dans le salon, quelques minutes plus tard, il se mit à sourire en la voyant. Elle avait posé son coude sur l'accoudoir et sa tête reposait sur sa main. Son visage était détendu, et il en profita pour l'observer. Puis il s'approcha d'elle pour la réveiller, et finalement, changea d'avis. Il était tard, et il y avait trois heures de route pour la ramener chez elle. Alors il posa les tasses sur la table basse et se pencha. Il passa ses bras délicatement sous elle et la porta pour l'emmener dans sa chambre. Au moins, elle dormirait confortablement installée… Il lui retira ses chaussures et la recouvrit avec la couverture. Pour quelqu'un qui avait le sommeil léger, elle n'avait pas bronché !!

Il referma doucement la porte, et se prépara à dormir sur le canapé du salon…

oOoOo

Elle s'étira avec volupté dans le grand lit. Puis elle ouvrit les yeux…

Et là, elle se redressa brusquement.

-Mais où je suis, là ?

Pas un bruit. Elle se leva et ouvrit la porte, et elle se souvint. Elle était chez "lui". Elle entra dans le salon, et le découvrit en train de dormir sur le canapé, tout habillé. Il allait avoir mal partout, en se réveillant ! Il était grand, et le canapé n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour une personne de sa taille. Elle s'en voulut de s'être endormie aussi vite. Alors, elle décida de préparer le petit déjeuner.

-Il m'en voudra peut-être moins… Murmura t-elle en allant dans la cuisine.

Elle allait mettre de l'eau dans la cafetière quand elle entendit du bruit.

-Bonjour…

-Bonjour ! Dit-elle sans se retourner.

-Vous avez bien dormi ?

-Oui, certainement mieux que vous ! Dit-elle en se retournant.

Il était debout, les mains dans les poches et la regardait. Ses cheveux en bataille, une barbe naissante et les yeux encore plein de sommeil, le faisait ressembler à un grand gamin. Un grand gamin tout à fait à son goût… Elle se mit à rougir en pensant ça et se détourna bien vite. John l'avait remarqué et sourit aussi. Son comportement vis-à-vis de lui, l'étonnait et lui plaisait. Elle ne se prenait pas la tête et s'adaptait plutôt bien.

-Je ne vous ai pas ramené hier, parce que vous vous étiez endormie et j'avoue que faire encore trois heures de route ne me branchait pas trop… j'espère que ça ne vous embête pas ?

-Non, pas du tout ! C'est plutôt à moi de vous poser la question ! Au fait, il y a des boutiques près d'ici ? Mais pas comme celle d'hier, des plus… abordables question prix ?

-Euh, je crois que oui, pourquoi ?

-J'aimerais me changer… à moins que vous n'ayez une machine ?

-Non, désolé, je n'en ai pas, mais attendez…

Il sortit de la cuisine et revint avec un paquet.

-Tenez ! De la part de votre mari !!

Elle le regarda de travers.

-Mon mari ? S'exclama t-elle, ça alors ! Je me couche célibataire, et je me réveille mariée !

John se mit à rire et lui raconta l'histoire de la boutique et de la vendeuse. Elle croisa alors les bras et le regarda.

-C'était bien au moins ?

-Quoi donc ? demanda t-il amusé.

-La nuit de noce ! Parce que moi, je m'en souviens pas !

Il éclata de rire.

-Moi non plus, et c'est vraiment dommage... Dit-il en lui jetant un coup d'œil appréciateur.

Alizée se tourna vers la cafetière, gênée. Elle n'avait à s'en prendre qu'à elle-même ! Après tout, c'est elle qui avait commencé.

-Du café ? Proposa t-elle alors.

-Oui, avec plaisir !

Ils prirent leur petit déjeuner en silence. La dernière gorgée bue, elle se leva pour ranger la table.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demanda John.

-Ça se voit pas ? Je débarrasse !

-Laissez ! Je demanderais à Kathlyn de s'en occuper plus tard.

-Kathlyn ?

-Oui, ma voisine.

-Vous n'allez pas demander à votre voisine de nettoyer la table ?

-Elle a l'habitude, vous savez. Je suis célibataire et elle aussi. On se rend mutuellement des petits services, quand l'un de nous n'est pas là.

-Ah... d'accord !

Elle se demandait quel genre de service un homme comme lui pouvait bien rendre à une voisine, elle aussi célibataire... Mais ce n'était pas ses oignons.

Il se leva de table et avant de sortir de la cuisine, lui dit.

-Vous pouvez prendre la douche, j'irais après.

-Sûr ?

-Oui, sûr !

-D'accord ! J'y vais !

Elle attrapa le paquet qu'il lui avait donné et fila dans la salle de bain.

Peu de temps après, il entendit l'eau couler.

-Et bien ! Pas si reposante que ça, les vacances ! Dit-il tout haut en s'asseyant sur son canapé.

Il repensait à leur soirée. Il avait beaucoup aimé la manière qu'elle avait de se comporter avec les gens. Elle était très polie. Alors pourquoi elle n'avait personne dans sa vie ? Etrange...

-Excusez-moi...

-Oui ? Dit-il en se tournant vers elle.

Et là, il ne dit plus rien. Elle était sortie de la salle de bain avec juste un grand tee-shirt sur elle.

-Je vous ai emprunté un tee-shirt, le temps que mes affaires sèchent, parce l'ensemble d'hier est un peu trop... comment dire... habillé. Ça ne vous dérange pas ?

Il déglutit difficilement et réussit quand même à dire.

-Non, pas du tout...

Elle s'avança vers lui et s'assit à côté de lui, n'ayant pas remarqué qu'il était un peu mal à l'aise. La savoir à moitié nue juste à côté de lui, lui embrouillait la tête.

_Pense à autre chose, John, ne te fais pas d'illusions..._

-J'ai l'impression de vous déranger, dit-elle doucement. Je n'aurais pas dû m'endormir comme ça hier, je suis désolée.

Elle se leva précipitamment et allait partir quand John la retint par la main.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça, dit-il en se levant aussi, c'est que... et bien, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir une... personne comme vous chez moi, et... et j'avoue que... vous me plaisez beaucoup.

Voilà, il avait lâché le morceau. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre sa réaction. Soit elle lui riait au nez, soit elle partait en courant, soit elle...

Alizée s'approcha doucement de lui, se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres.

-Vous me plaisez beaucoup vous aussi... Murmura t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il leva la main et la passa doucement sur sa joue, puis la glissa derrière sa nuque en se penchant. Il effleura ses lèvres, pendant que son autre main se posait au creux de ses reins. Il la pressa doucement contre lui, et elle se laissa faire. Il ne la brusquait pas. Si elle en avait eu seulement l'envie, elle aurait pu se dégager, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Pas du tout. Il releva alors la tête, et la regarda.

Le cœur battant la chamade, il attendait.

Alizée lui fit un sourire doux et tendre, puis posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Elle approcha sa bouche de la sienne et murmura.

-Je vais être obligée d'attendre que mes vêtements sèchent... je pense que ça nous laisse du temps...

Du temps. Il allait prendre son temps, ne surtout pas aller trop vite. Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis un jour, mais il ressentait pour elle quelque chose qu'il avait du mal à définir.

De la tendresse, du désir, et autre chose aussi, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom dessus...

En tout cas, ça ne lui était jamais arrivé avant...

Et ça lui faisait tout drôle, comme une boule au creux de l'estomac, comme si il avait peur de la décevoir, comme si il avait peur que ça se passe mal entre eux.

Mais pourquoi croyait-il que ça allait mal se passer ?

Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il se retrouverait avec une femme dans sa chambre, pourtant ! Mais là, il sentait que c'était différent, qu'elle était différente. Et qu'il fallait qu'il fasse attention.

Il posa alors ses mains sur les bras d'Alizée, les enleva de ses épaules et l'emmena dans la chambre.

Elle tremblait un peu. Elle ne s'était jamais comportée comme ça. Elle espérait seulement qu'il ne la laisserait pas tomber trop vite...

Mais il n'était pas du même milieu qu'elle, alors elle ne se faisait pas trop d'illusion.

Elle le suivit docilement, et sitôt la porte fermée, croisa ses bras devant elle. John s'approcha d'elle et lui releva le menton.

-Si tu as changé d'avis, ce n'est pas grave, je peux comprendre... Murmura t-il, je ne veux surtout pas que tu te sentes obligé de quoi que se soit...

Elle leva la tête et dit en souriant.

-Je savais parfaitement à quoi m'en tenir quand j'ai accepté de venir chez vous, et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose m'a poussé à le faire. Ça me fait tout drôle là, dit-elle en posant sa main sur son ventre. Je dois être stupide ! Complètem...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car John l'avait bâillonné avec sa bouche. Doucement, mais fermement, il appuya un peu plus sa caresse et entrouvrit les lèvres. Alizée en fit autant, et ils s'embrassèrent doucement, puis le baiser s'intensifia et devint passionnel. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, pendant que les mains de John glissaient dans son dos, sur sa nuque, sur ses reins... Elle se mit à gémir, et quand il l'a poussa vers le lit, elle se laissa tomber dessus, l'entraînant avec lui.

-Tu n'as pas changé d'avis ? Murmura t-il en l'embrassant doucement dans le cou.

-Non... Gémit-elle en renversant la tête en arrière et en passant les mains dans ses cheveux, non, je n'ai pas changé d'avis...

Il releva la tête, la regarda droit dans les yeux et dit doucement.

-Alizée, j'ai envie de toi...

Elle redressa le buste et l'embrassa d'une manière qui ne laissait aucun doute sur ce qu'elle voulait, elle aussi.

-Moi aussi... Murmura t-elle contre sa bouche, moi aussi...

Avec un sourire comme lui seul savait les faire et qui fit fondre le cœur d'Alizée, il se mit sur le côté et lui enleva son tee-shirt. Elle ne portait qu'un minuscule bout de tissu en guise de sous-vêtements, et John sentit son cœur battre comme un fou. Elle était parfaitement proportionnée, et la vie à la campagne lui avait permis d'avoir une peau ferme et bronzée. Et douce. Terriblement douce. Si douce qu'il ne put s'empêcher de la parsemer de baisers tendres et délicats.

Alizée gémissait de plus en plus fort. Elle voulait aussi le toucher, le caresser, et les sensations qu'elle éprouvait alors qu'il était allongé tout contre elle, la rendait complètement folle. Alors, elle lui dit tout simplement.

-John, s'il te plait, ne me fais pas attendre plus longtemps...

Il se redressa en souriant, se déshabilla et se rallongea à côté d'elle. Non, il ne voulait pas aller trop vite. Alors tant pis pour elle, elle attendrait qu'il ait fini de faire tout ce qu'il avait envie de lui faire subir. De douces tortures causées par sa bouche, sa langue, ses mains... Mais il se rendit compte que lui aussi, aurait du mal à tenir le coup, alors il s'allongea et se glissa en elle, sans la quitter des yeux. Ceux d'Alizée s'agrandirent, et elle entrouvrit la bouche quand il commença à bouger. Puis elle les referma en soupirant de plaisir... Ils s'aimèrent passionnément, longuement, et fougueusement. Ils avaient l'impression que c'était la première fois, pour l'un, comme pour l'autre...

oOoOo

L'après midi était déjà bien avancée, quand ils s'endormirent, l'un contre l'autre...

oOoOo

Et voilà...  
A vos claviers, et n'hésitez surtout pas à cliquer sur le petit truc vert, au milieu de la page, vous savez, celui où il y a d'écrit : Review this Story/Chapter  
Il adore qu'on passe la souris dessus...  
Et merci de me lire...


	5. Chapitre 5

Bon, et bien je suis en retard, mais des problèmes de quenottes m'ont tenu à l'écart de mon portable...

Alors pas de blabla, voila une suite !

Euh... j'espère ne pas avoir oublié de répondre aux reviews, si c'est le cas, ne vous privez pas de le faire savoir, je vous mordrais pas, je peux pas... lol !!

oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo

**Chapitre 5**

Il s'éveilla le premier, le bras tout engourdit. C'est en essayant de le bouger qu'il se rendit compte qu'un poids pesait dessus. Alors il ouvrit les yeux et en découvrit la cause. Elle était blonde, et lui tournait le dos. Alors il approcha la bouche de la peau douce qui le tentait et l'embrassa doucement, tout en laissant sa main libre se promener sur la hanche, puis sur la jambe de la belle endormie. Elle bougea légèrement et grogna.

-J'ai sommeil... Murmura t-elle.

-Pas moi... Répondit John tendrement.

Il la tourna doucement vers lui et laissa sa main continuer son exploration. Sa respiration s'accéléra quand elle aussi passa une de ses mains sur lui. Mais elle avait gardé les yeux fermés.

-Il est quelle heure ?

John tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et aperçut, à travers les rideaux, que le jour déclinait...

-Je ne sais pas, mais il doit être tard, le soleil se couche...

-J'ai faim...

-Pas étonnant, on n'a rien mangé depuis ce matin, dit-il en riant doucement.

-C'est de ta faute aussi, tu n'avais qu'à avoir une machine à laver...

John la regarda attentivement. Que venait faire la machine à laver dans cette histoire ? Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux et s'expliqua.

-Bah oui ! Si tu en avais eu une, je ne serais pas dans ton lit...

-Je ne vois toujours pas le rapport !!

-Je me demande comment tu as fait pour avoir le grade de colonel ! Et l'esprit de déduction alors ! Si j'avais lavé mes affaires dans une machine, je n'aurais pas eu besoin d'attendre aussi longtemps qu'ils... ooohh… !!! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais...

Il s'était redressé sur un coude et avait la tête posée sur une main, pendant que l'autre la caressait doucement

-L'esprit de déduction se met en route...

-Ah ??? Mais...

Il se pencha et l'embrassa au coin des lèvres.

-Tais-toi... je réfléchis...

-A quoi...

-A ce que je pourrais bien te faire, là, maintenant...

-J'ai bien une idée, mais tu vas me prendre pour une obsédée...

-Je ne crois pas, non, dit-il en se penchant encore, étant donné que je pense avoir la même en tête...

Et il l'embrassa doucement. Trop doucement pour Alizée qui passa ses mains derrière sa nuque et l'attira sur elle. Il ne se fit pas prier bien longtemps...

oOoOo

Finalement, elle n'eut pas besoin d'aller acheter de nouveaux vêtements. Ils avaient tous les deux une semaine de congés, qu'ils passèrent pratiquement tout le temps entre la chambre à coucher et la cuisine.

Et oui, il fallait bien qu'ils mangent de temps en temps...

oOoOo

-Ça va ?

-Non...

Elle était bien, et n'avait aucune envie de le quitter... Ça faisait une semaine qu'ils n'avaient pas quitté l'appartement de John.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demanda t-il, inquiet.

-Tu sais quel jour on est ?

-Oui, enfin je crois...

-On est vendredi...

_Et dans deux jours, on se quitte..._

-Oui, et alors ?

-C'est fini...

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est fini ?

-Mes vacances, et les tiennes... Soupira t-elle en se mettant sur le dos.

John se redressa sur son coude et la regarda.

-Il nous reste encore quelques heures... Dit-il après avoir regardé sa montre.

-C'est pas drôle !

-Je n'avais pas l'intention d'être drôle, dit-il en se penchant sur elle, je pensais plutôt profiter un maximum du peu de temps qu'il nous reste pour te dire à quel point je tiens à toi... Murmura t-il dans son cou.

-John...

-Mmmoui... ??

-Tu sais, les relations qui démarre dans l'intensité, et bien, ça ne tient pas la route...

-On dirait la réplique d'un film... Dit-il en se redressant.

-Oui, c'est bien ça... tu connais ?

-Speed...

-Oui, et...

-Si je me rappelle bien, coupa t-il, ils ont fait deux films, et ils vivent ensemble dans le deuxième, donc, ça ne veut rien dire...

Elle le repoussa doucement.

-Si, ça veut simplement dire que nous ne sommes pas du même monde, et qu'il va falloir que je retourne chez moi. Mon travail m'attend. Et au fait, dans le deuxième, c'était pas le même acteur !

-Tu travailles dans quoi ? Demanda t-il sans relever sa réplique.

-Je suis vétérinaire.

-Ah oui ?

-Ça a l'air de t'étonner !

-Plutôt, oui ! Je ne m'imaginais pas du tout ça !!

-Et tu t'imaginais quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas... mais après tout, quand j'y pense, ça te va très bien, c'est tout à fait toi.

-Ah bon ? Tu veux dire que j'ai l'air de...

Il ne la laissa pas finir sa phrase. Il l'a renversa sous lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Tout en douceur, mais avec aussi un peu de désespoir. Demain, il partirait. Et tellement loin, qu'il ne savait pas si il la reverrait un jour. Son cœur se serra à cette pensée, jusqu'à lui faire mal. Il se mit à gémir. Ce n'était vraiment pas juste. Il était tombé amoureux d'une femme qu'il allait quitter le lendemain...

Il se redressa soudain, et la regarda.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, la bouche entrouverte, essoufflée par le baiser qu'ils venaient d'échanger.

Il l'aimait...

C'était ça la sensation étrange qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il la regardait, ou simplement pensait à elle. L'amour. Ça faisait mal. Et en même temps, c'était tellement bon...

Il passa la main dans sa longue chevelure, et elle ferma les yeux en gémissant doucement. Le cœur de John se mit à battre comme un fou. Il était totalement amoureux de cette femme. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de la quitter.

Mais comment faire ? Il avait des responsabilités sur Atlantis, une vie, des amis, un travail qu'il aimait.

_Oh bon sang, comment je vais faire..._ Se dit-il.

Il retomba lourdement sur le dos. Alizée, étonnée, se colla à lui.

-Ça va ?

-Oui, très bien... Mentit-il en la serrant contre lui.

-Oh !! Regarde !

-Quoi ?

-Par la fenêtre ! Regarde, on la voit drôlement bien !

-Quoi donc ?

-Pégase !

-Quoi ? S'exclama John en se retournant vivement.

-Oui, Pégase ! La constellation ! Tu ne connais pas ?

-Si, mais pas comme constellation... Murmura John.

-Comme quoi alors ?

-Galaxie...

-La galaxie de Pégase... Dit Alizée pensivement, elle est à environ trois millions d'années lumière de la terre...

-Ah bon ? Comment tu sais ça ? Demanda t-il étonné.

-L'astronomie est une passion chez moi. Les trous noirs, les vortex, les constellations ainsi que les galaxies, essayer de découvrir de nouvelles planètes, savoir depuis combien de temps elles sont là, quand elles disparaîtront...

Elle soupira et se colla encore plus contre lui.

-Tu sais, continua t-elle, qu'une étoile qui voit sa température augmenter devient une super nova, qui, quand elle explosera en détruisant tout dans un rayon de plusieurs millions de kilomètres, deviendra...

-Ola ! Ola ! S'exclama John en riant, ne t'emportes pas comme ça !

-Désolée... j'aurais bien voulu être chercheur en astronomie, mais je me suis contentée d'un métier plus terre à terre... mais je ne regrette pas. Ça m'a permis de te rencontrer...

_Même si on doit se quitter bientôt... _Continua t-elle dans sa tête.

-C'est pas grave. Mais t'entendre parler comme ça m'a rappelé quelqu'un !

-Qui ça ? Demanda Alizée en redressant la tête et en l'embrassant doucement dans le cou.

-J'avais l'impression d'entendre Rodney... Articula difficilement John.

La main d'Alizée se promenait sur son ventre et commençait à descendre...

-Qui ça ?

Elle descendait encore...

-Rodney McKay... un scientifique... qui travaille à... la base... Balbutia John.

Elle était arrivée à l'endroit voulu quand elle entendit le nom.

-C'est une plaisanterie ! Dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit.

-Non, pourquoi ? Demanda John déçu.

-Rodney McKay ? T'écris ça comment ?

-Comme ça se prononce ! Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Demanda t-il en la regardant d'un drôle d'air.

-Et bien, on va jouer à un petit jeu. Tu veux bien ?

John avait effectivement bien envie de jouer, mais pas à celui qu'elle allait certainement lui proposer...

-On fait comme si on venait de se rencontrer, d'accord ?

Il la regarda bizarrement. Elle n'était pas comme les autres, ça c'est sûr, mais il commençait à se poser de sérieuses questions sur sa santé mentale...

-D'accord... tu commences ? Proposa t-il.

-Ok, bon. Tu frappes à ma porte, j'ouvre. Tu te présentes.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle John Sheppard... Dit-il avec un rictus au coin des lèvres.

Il ne voyait vraiment pas où elle voulait en venir en jouant comme ça...

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Alizée McKay... Répondit-elle alors.

John la regarda en ouvrant grand les yeux.

-McKay ? Tu t'appelles McKay ?

-Oui, mais je ne connais pas de Rodney dans ma famille. C'est un nom assez courant, malgré tout.

John se recoucha en poussant un énorme soupir.

-C'est bizarre, on dirait que tu es soulagé !

-Oui, plutôt ! Je ne me voyais pas expliquer à Rodney que je fréquentais quelqu'un de sa famille !!

-J'ai bien une cousine éloignée qui s'appelle McKay. Enfin, elle s'appelait McKay, elle est mariée maintenant, mais elle ne m'a jamais parlé d'un quelconque Rodney... faut dire qu'avec Jeannie, on parle de tout sauf de la famille. Elle aussi adore tout ce qui est scientifique... mais qu'est-ce que tu as ?

John s'était redressé lentement et regardait Alizée en faisant la grimace.

-Jeannie ? Jeannie McKay ?

Il émit un drôle de couinement qui la fit rire.

-Non, elle s'appelle Miller maintenant. Et bien quoi ? Tu la connais ?

-Uniquement de nom. Oh mon dieu, je suis mal barré, moi...

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que ta cousine Jeannie est la sœur de Rodney. Celui qui travaille à la base...

-Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire ? Ça t'embête tant que ça ?

-Non, mais ça veut dire que le McKay que je connais est de ta famille... et ça, Rodney ne va pas le digérer...

-Et bien moi, ça m'arrange !

-Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? Tu as quelque chose à me demander ?

-Oui. Fais-moi visiter la base !

John se mit à réfléchir. Ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée, après tout. Il pourrait demander qu'elle vienne avec lui, sous prétexte de rencontrer son cousin, et comme elle s'y connaissait en astronomie...

... C'était plus que tiré par les cheveux, son histoire. Ça ne marcherait jamais. Elle n'aurait jamais le droit de rentrer avec lui, et surtout, elle n'aurait jamais l'autorisation d'aller sur Atlantis.

Et pourtant, c'était ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde...

oOoOo

Alizée le regardait, inquiète. Il ne disait rien. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Elle n'avait pas demandé la lune !! C'est sûr qu'elle aimerait bien visiter la base avec lui. Mais pas que ça. Elle le regarda encore, pendant qu'il avait l'air de réfléchir. Il était séduisant. Elle le trouvait très séduisant.

D'ailleurs, à chaque fois qu'elle le regardait, son cœur battait plus vite, sa respiration s'accélérait, et elle avait les mains moites... Ils s'entendaient plutôt bien, même si ils n'avaient pas eu beaucoup de sujet de conversation jusqu'à présent. En fait, ils avaient passé leur semaine de congés à s'aimer.

Aimer...

Elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle était tombée amoureuse d'un homme qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis sept jours. Mais avec qui elle s'entendait très bien. Surtout au lit...

Oui, elle était follement et désespérément amoureuse du beau militaire. Classique. Elle le savait, elle avait toujours craqué pour les hommes en uniformes. Mais lui ? Est-ce qu'il ressentait la même chose qu'elle ?

Comme il ne répondait toujours pas, elle angoissait un peu. Est-ce que ça l'inquiétait tant que ça de sortir avec elle ? Il avait honte de se montrer avec elle ?

-Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de m'y emmener, si ça ne te dit rien...

Il la regarda et dit.

-Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais pensé emmener quelqu'un, et je suis pas sûr du tout que se soit autorisé...

-Bon bah c'est pas grave ! J'aurais au moins essayé ! S'exclama t-elle en souriant.

Elle s'allongea sur lui et, tout en picorant son torse de baiser, lui demanda.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant, tu me ramènes chez moi ?

John poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et l'enserra dans ses bras.

-Non... je veux rester avec toi, ici...

-Moi aussi, mais Pistache et Moustache m'attendent ! Et les autres aussi !

-Quels autres... Murmura t-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

-Il y a Pompon, Réglisse, Capsule, Gasoil...

-Capsule ? Gasoil ? Comment peut-on appeler un animal comme ça ? S'étonna John.

Alizée éclata de rire et lui expliqua.

-Capsule est un chat qui adore jouer avec tout ce qui traîne par terre. Ses maîtres tiennent le restaurant de Castle Rock, et il a une prédilection pour les capsules. Quant à Gasoil, c'est un chien tout noir, voilà pourquoi. Bon, il faut vraiment qu'on se lève... les vacances sont finies, dit-elle tristement.

Elle se redressa doucement et put voir le même désespoir que le sien, dans le regard de l'homme qui était allongé sous elle. Mais il fallait qu'elle soit forte. Pour eux deux. Elle le savait depuis le début que ce ne serait qu'une magnifique histoire d'amour, qui ne durerait que le temps des vacances.

Sept jours. Sept merveilleux jours...

Alors tout en souriant, elle se leva et s'habilla.

-Allez ! Debout ! Je sais que ça va être difficile, mais il faut que je rentre. Et tu vas être obligé de me ramener. Il n'y a pas d'autres moyens de transports. Désolée...

Il était toujours allongé, les mains derrière la tête, à la regarder se préparer. Elle ne paraissait pas le moins du monde embarrassée, ni spécialement triste. Mais il se demandait si ce n'était pas qu'une façade...

-Je prends la douche ! S'exclama t-elle soudain.

Et elle disparut de sa vue.

Il se leva à son tour et s'habilla. Puis il entra aussi dans la salle de bain. Après tout, il l'avait déjà vue nue... Beaucoup plus souvent qu'habillée, en fait...

Mais il ne s'attendait pas à la voir comme ça. Elle était debout dans la cabine de douche, l'eau coulait, mais elle pleurait. Il entendait parfaitement ses sanglots, qu'elle essayait de camoufler sous le bruit de l'eau. Il se demanda si il devait aller la consoler. Il leva la main jusqu'à la porte, puis la laissa retomber. Non, il ne fallait pas. Lui aussi savait que se serait difficile, mais il ne s'imaginait pas que se serait à ce point.

C'était la première fois. La première fois qu'il aimait quelqu'un comme ça. Mais il devait partir...

... Et sur une autre planète. Le mieux pour eux était la coupure franche et définitive.

Il ressortit de la salle de bain.

Il avait mal. Très mal…

oOoOo

Ils avaient parcouru les trois heures de route en discutant de tout et de rien, comme si ils allaient se revoir. C'était vraiment difficile, mais ils savaient qu'il fallait qu'ils se comportent comme ça.

Pour que la séparation soit la plus facile possible.

Devant la maison d'Alizée, John coupa le moteur et laissa ses deux mains sur le volant.

-Tu descends un moment ?

-Tu es sûre ?

-Non, mais nous sommes des adultes, et je peux t'offrir à boire avant que tu repartes !

La douleur dans la poitrine qu'elle ressentit au moment ou elle prononça cette phrase, lui fit mal au point qu'elle cru qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer.

-Alors d'accord, je veux bien prendre un dernier verre...

Ils descendirent tous les deux et rentrèrent dans la maison d'Alizée. Elle se dirigea directement dans la cuisine, John derrière elle. Et quand elle se retourna pour lui demander ce qu'il voulait, elle se retrouva plaquée contre lui.

Il l'entoura de ses bras et l'embrassa fougueusement. Il en mourrait d'envie depuis qu'ils avaient quitté son appartement. Alizée répondit à son étreinte avec un gémissement de plaisir qui échauffa les sens de John. C'était tellement bon, et tellement doux... Elle eut du mal à s'arracher de ses bras.

-John... Murmura t-elle contre sa bouche, tu veux quoi ?

-Toi... Répondit-il sérieusement.

-Non, je voulais dire, que veux-tu boire ?

Il l'a relâcha. Elle avait raison, il fallait qu'il arrête. C'était déjà assez dur comme ça, si en plus il en rajoutait...

-Rien...

-Alors pourquoi, tu m'as suivi ?

-Parce que je ne voulais pas partir sans t'embrasser une dernière fois...

Elle se mit à rire nerveusement.

-D'accord. Bon, puisque c'est fait, je suppose que tu veux reprendre la route ?

-Non... pas vraiment...

-John ! S'il te plait ! Tu sais bien que...

-Oui... Soupira t-il, je sais !

-On se reverra peut-être ? Qui sait, tu auras peut-être envie de revenir visiter Castle Rock !

-Peut-être... bon, je crois qu'il faut que j'y aille...

-C'est vrai ! Il fait déjà nuit, tu as encore de la route à faire, et je dois me préparer pour accueillir mes patients...

Ils se regardèrent. Alizée avait un petit sourire un peu crispé, mais essaya de paraître détachée. Attitude qui ne trompa pas John, mais il fit quand même semblant d'y croire.

-Au revoir... Dit-il en l'embrassant légèrement.

-Salut ! Tu diras bonjour de ma part au premier grincheux que tu croiseras ! Dit-elle en riant.

Il s'éloigna et grimpa dans sa voiture. Elle lui fit un signe de la main, accompagné d'un sourire, et il mit le moteur en route. Le gros 4x4 avança doucement et bientôt, atteignit le bout de la rue.

Alizée, restée au bord du trottoir, le regarda partir, toujours en souriant, la main levée dans un au revoir, et dès qu'il disparut, elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. Elle ne put se retenir plus longtemps, et sanglota doucement. Des sanglots qui se transformèrent bien vite en pleurs, qu'elle ne put empêcher de couler. Elle se détourna bien vite, rentra dans la maison, ferma la porte, et se laissa glisser au sol en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps...

oOoOo

Et voilà...  
A vos claviers !  
Et merci de me lire...


	6. Chapitre 6

Voila une suite !

Je suis trèèèèèèèèèès en retard, je sais...  
Bon, je vous laisse lire !!

oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo

Chapitre 6

-Bonjour Sheppard. Alors ? Et vos vacances ?

John la regarda, et répondit.

-Bien.

Puis il rejoignit ses quartiers.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? Demanda Elisabeth à Caldwell.

Elle était très étonnée, il ne s'était jamais comporté comme ça.

-Je n'en sais rien. Il n'a pratiquement rien dit pendant tout le voyage.

-Etonnant... Remarqua t-elle, il n'est pas comme ça d'habitude.

-C'est aussi ce que je me suis dit, mais vu la tête qu'il faisait en arrivant à bord du Dédale, j'ai préféré ne pas lui demander. Je vous le laisse, je dois repartir très vite.

-Merci colonel. Bon retour.

-Au revoir Dr Weir.

Caldwell sortit, Elisabeth retourna à son bureau, inquiète. Jamais Sheppard n'avait réagi de cette façon. Surtout en revenant de congés. C'est vrai, d'habitude, il était plutôt reposé, et aussi un peu énervé d'être obligé de reprendre le boulot, mais le retour se passait toujours bien. Il appréciait la vie sur Atlantis, et les missions qui lui incombaient. Mais là, elle avait bien vu qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Il était revenu différent. Il était même indifférent. Elle prit la décision de le laisser tranquille pour aujourd'hui, mais se promit de lui parler dès le lendemain. Il y a des choses qu'il ne faut surtout pas laisser traîner...

oOoOo

Il était chez lui. Enfin, dans des quartiers qui lui avaient été attribué, sur une cité flottante, dans une autre galaxie. Jamais il n'avait autant regretté d'être partit en vacances.

Non, en fait, ce n'était pas vrai. Il ne regrettait pas ses vacances, ce qu'il regrettait, c'était d'être rentré. Et surtout, il regrettait de l'avoir laissée sur place...

D'avoir laissé tomber celle qui avait fait battre son cœur comme un dératé pendant une semaine...

Il s'écroula sur son lit et attrapa l'oreiller. L'angoisse le saisit, et il respira plus vite. Puis il ferma les yeux et le visage d'une jeune femme blonde, aux yeux bleus et au sourire resplendissant apparut. Un sourire crispé, puis tremblant, vint se plaquer sur sa bouche, et il rouvrit les yeux. Il fallait qu'il se calme, sinon il allait se mettre à pleurer. Rien qu'à cette idée, il se mit à rire. Un homme de son âge, un militaire qui avait réussi, contre toute attente, à avoir le grade de lieutenant colonel, allait se mettre à pleurer pour cause d'amour ? Ridicule !!

Totalement ridicule... Autant croire au coup de foudre !!

Et pourtant, c'est ce qui venait de lui tomber dessus. Il était amoureux...

Il se redressa et se leva. Il fallait qu'il se remette vite au boulot.

Pour oublier. Ou du moins, essayer...

oOoOo

-Salut Rodney...

-Tiens ! Bonjour Sheppard. Alors, et vos vacances ?

-Bien.

-C'est tout ? Vous avez passé une semaine de vacances sur Terre, et tout ce que vous trouvez à dire, c'est "bien" ?

John prit sur lui, et s'assit en soupirant.

-Et oui, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire, parce que depuis le temps que je les attendaient, je n'ai rien fait de spécial...

_Rien à part avoir rencontré la femme de ma vie..._

-Sinon ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? Demanda t-il pour changer de sujet.

-Rien, c'est à croire que quand vous n'êtes pas là, tout se passe bien.

-Ça veut dire que j'attire les ennuis ?

-Oui, c'est ce qu'on pourrait dire, effectivement ! Bon, puisque vous venez de rentrer, vous n'êtes peut-être pas au courant, mais Elisabeth a décidé de nous envoyer en mission.

John se renversa sur le dossier de la chaise et sirota sa bière avant de répondre.

-Et quand ?

-Cet après midi. Mais on en saura plus à la réunion.

Il regarda son portable qui ne le quittait pratiquement jamais et dit soudain.

-D'ailleurs, on devrait y aller, ça va commencer.

_// Sheppard ? Ici Weir, vous m'entendez ? //_

-Tiens, justement, quand on parle du loup, dit John juste avant d'appuyer sur son oreillette, ici Sheppard, j'écoute !

_// Je sais que je ne vous en avais pas parlé, mais vous êtes attendu en salle de réunion. //_

-Oui, McKay vient de me prévenir, j'arrive.

_// D'accord, à tout de suite ! //_

-Je pense qu'Elisabeth vient de vous le dire ?

-Oui, répondit John, on y va ?

oOoOo

-John ! Contente de vous revoir parmi nous ! Et vos vacances ?

John n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point les gens, quand ils voulaient être gentils, pouvaient être "lourd". Mais après tout, ce n'était pas de leur faute. Teyla, quand elle lui avait posé la question voulait être aimable, rien de plus. Alors il se dit que lui aussi devrait peut-être se montrer plus avenant.

-Bien, à vrai dire, je n'ai pas passé d'aussi bonnes vacances depuis longtemps.

Ce qui n'était pas du tout faux.

-Vous avez fait quoi ? Demanda alors Rodney.

_Aïe ! Je ne vais quand même pas lui dire que je suis resté toute la semaine avec sa cousine... _

-Et bien, j'ai loué une voiture et je suis allé me balader...

-Bon, ce n'est pas que je ne m'intéresse pas à vous, mais on est là pour parler de la mission de cet après midi ! Dit alors Elisabeth.

John apprécia beaucoup l'interruption involontaire de la dirigeante de la cité, au moins plus personne ne lui poserait ce genre de questions. Le genre de questions qui l'obligeait à repenser à Alizée...

Ça ne lui déplaisait pas, bien au contraire, mais ça aurait tendance à le déconcentrer plutôt qu'autre chose.

Et surtout, ça lui faisait battre le cœur plus vite...

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Sheppard ?

-Hein ?

John regarda son équipe. Ils avaient tous les yeux rivés sur lui. Apparemment, ils attendaient qu'il donne son avis. Mais à quoi ? Il n'avait rien écouté...

-Alors ?

-Désolé, mais je n'ai pas compris... vous disiez ?

-Je vous demandais votre avis sur la sortie d'aujourd'hui.

John essaya de s'en sortir en donnant une réponse basique, le genre de réponse qu'il pouvait donner à n'importe quelle question.

-Et bien, je pense que nous pouvons sortir, si tout le monde est d'accord, je n'y vois pas de problème.

Mais quand il vit la tête de Ronon et Teyla, il se demanda si il n'avait pas donné la mauvaise réponse...

-Vous êtes d'accord ? S'étonna Rodney, ça alors ! Vous devriez partir en congés plus souvent !

La phrase de Rodney lui fit comprendre qu'il aurait peut-être dû avouer qu'il n'avait rien écouté...

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez ? Continua le scientifique, d'habitude, dès qu'on vous parle de ça, vous inventez n'importe que prétexte pour refuser !

-C'est vrai colonel, vous n'appréciez pas ce genre de mission, d'habitude... Dit Teyla.

-Je pense que si vous avez dit oui, c'est pour faire plaisir à McKay, et ça, c'est inquiétant !

John regarda Ronon. McKay ? C'était une mission à laquelle devait participer McKay ? Bon, ça devait être une mission scientifique...

-Oui, répondit alors John, il fait partit d'Atlantis et de mon équipe aussi...

-Vous dites ça comme si ça vous embêtait. Si vous ne voulez pas m'emmener faire des relevés, je peux toujours essayer de piloter le jumper moi-même !!

-NON !! S'écrièrent ensemble John et Elisabeth.

Ce qui fit sourire tout le monde sauf Rodney.

-Ah bah, ça fait plaisir à entendre ! On pourrait presque croire que ça vous ennuie que je possède le gêne, moi aussi ! Mais vous avez raison, il vaut mieux laisser le pilotage aux militaires, et les recherches aux scientifiques !

-Entièrement d'accord avec vous ! Approuva Sheppard.

-Si vous aviez dit le contraire, j'aurais refusé de grimper à bord !

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Messieurs ! Coupa Elisabeth, vous vous disputerez plus tard. Allez plutôt vous préparer.

Elle se leva, et avant de sortir, s'adressa à John.

-J'aimerais vous parler, Sheppard. Quand vous reviendrez de P7R987, vous viendrez me voir ?

-D'accord !

Au moins, il savait qu'il devait emmener McKay sur une planète dont il venait d'apprendre les coordonnées... Mais comme c'était pour Rodney, ça ne l'inquiétait pas trop, le scientifique devait connaître l'adresse par cœur.

oOoOo

La mission n'était pas si désagréable que ça. En fait, il n'y avait pratiquement rien à faire, mis à part surveiller les alentours, pendant que Rodney faisait des relevés de choses et autres trucs qui n'intéressaient que lui. Mais le souci c'était que justement, comme il n'y avait rien à faire, son esprit était ailleurs...

... Sur Terre.

Alors il marcha, ou plutôt piétina pendant que Rodney s'activait sur son portable.

-On dirait qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas.

John leva la tête et fixa Ronon.

-Non, tout va bien ! Affirma t-il.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous mentez, et ça ne me regarde pas. Mais ne dites pas que ça va, quand ce n'est pas vrai.

-Ronon... je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Pas maintenant.

-D'accord, répondit simplement le Satédien.

Et il s'éloigna.

-Ronon ! Attendez ! Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas envie d'en parler qu'il faut que vous partiez !

-Je vais simplement voir où en est McKay.

-Oh… bon.

Il le suivit. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur la discrétion de Ronon. De toute manière, celui-ci n'était pas très bavard…

La mission se déroula comme prévue, c'est à dire sans aucune anicroche. Sitôt ses relevés finis, McKay avait donné le feu vert, et ils étaient tous montés à bord du jumper. Direction Atlantis.

oOoOo

-Vous avez demandé à me voir, alors me voilà !

-Sheppard ! Oui, asseyez-vous, dit Elisabeth tranquillement.

La façon dont il avait été accueillit quand il était rentré dans le bureau de la dirigeante, ne rassura pas le militaire. D'habitude, elle s'adressait à lui de manière plus enjouée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-C'est à moi que vous demandez ça ?

Oula… Pas bon comme début…

-Euh… oui.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez ?

-Qui ça ? Moi ?

-Oui, vous ! Il n'y a personne d'autre dans mon bureau !

-Mais rien ! Pourquoi vous me demandez ça ? Demanda t-il un peu inquiet, malgré tout.

-John…

Le militaire se redressa doucement sur sa chaise. Elle l'appelait rarement par son prénom, et là, non seulement, elle l'avait fait, mais en plus, elle avait l'air ennuyé.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé sur Terre, et ça ne me regarde pas, mais votre comportement a changé. Vous êtes revenu, et vous n'avez pas parlé à qui que se soit. J'ai comme l'impression que vous déprimez… Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

John ne savait plus où se mettre. Il n'avait pas très envie de lui dire, ça ne la concernait pas…

-Et bien, j'avoue que mes vacances ne se sont pas passées comme je l'aurais espéré…

_Ou du moins, pas la fin… _Se dit-il.

-Je vous suggère d'aller voir Heightmeyer, je ne voudrais pas que vos problèmes interfèrent avec votre travail.

-J'ai toujours fait mon boulot correctement, je n'ai mis la vie de personne en danger ! S'exclama John.

-Ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'ai voulu dire ! Répliqua Elisabeth, je voulais simplement vous faire savoir, que si vous avez des soucis, elle est là pour ça !

-Je sais ! Si j'éprouve le besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un, j'irais la voir…

Elisabeth le regarda attentivement. Il avait vraiment l'air triste… Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, et ça lui faisait de la peine. Elle n'aimait pas que les gens qui l'entourent soient malheureux.

-Bon, je sais que je peux vous faire confiance. Alors vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations.

-Merci de vous préoccuper de ma petite personne, dit-il en souriant. Bon, je vous laisse. A plus tard !

Et il sortit de son bureau, avec un peu plus d'entrain.

-A plus tard... Murmura Elisabeth en le regardant descendre les marches.

_Il ne va pas bien, mais il le cache… J'espère que ça va lui passer…_ Se dit-elle.

oOoOo

Quatre mois, il s'était passé quatre mois, et il avait bien fait semblant. Depuis qu'il avait été convoqué dans le bureau d'Elisabeth, John avait fait attention à sa façon de parler et de se comporter devant ses amis. Et il avait réussi. Enfin c'était ce qu'il croyait, car personne ne lui en avait fait la remarque. Il avait enchaîné les missions avec un peu plus d'entrain, et s'entraînait même avec Teyla et Ronon avec plus d'habileté qu'auparavant. Ça les avait surpris, car quand il se battait contre eux, et qu'il arrivait parfois à gagner, il retournait assez vite dans ses quartiers. De même qu'il ne restait jamais bien longtemps à la cantine le soir, après dîner. Bref, il essayait de faire bonne figure, mais son comportement ne les avaient pas trompé.

Ronon et Teyla faisaient partit de son équipe, mais étaient avant tout, devenus des amis sur qui il pouvait compter, et ça, ça lui faisait du bien. Ils n'avaient pas insisté et il avait apprécié.

De toute façon, si le militaire avait eu envie de leur en parler, il l'aurait fait. Mais le soir, quand il se retrouvait seul, il broyait du noir. Le tee-shirt était là pour lui rappeler les bons moments passés en sa compagnie. Son sourire, sa présence, son humour, tout en elle lui plaisait. Elle lui manquait. Terriblement. Et en cette période de fêtes de fin d'année, c'était encore pire.

Alors il avait demandé à rentrer sur Terre pour passer les fêtes avec sa famille. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il avait dit. Personne ne l'avait jamais entendu parler de sa famille. Le SGC avait été compréhensif avec sa requête. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas été le seul à vouloir rentrer. Alors les quelques demandes avaient été acceptées…

oOoOo

Dix huit jours à bord du Dédale. Les dix huit jours les plus longs de sa vie. Tant qu'il était sur Atlantis, il n'avait pas cessé de penser à elle, au fait qu'il allait bientôt la revoir. Mais maintenant qu'il était sur le point de réaliser son rêve, il n'était plus du tout sûr de lui. L'avait-elle attendu ? Après tout, elle était plutôt jolie. Elle avait peut-être trouvé quelqu'un pour le remplacer…

Cette idée lui fit très mal. Il espérait que non. Il espérait qu'elle soit restée seule. Pour lui.

Il se mit à sourire tout seul. Quel égoïste !

Croire qu'une fille comme elle, attendrait sagement qu'un type comme lui revienne !

oOoOo

Sitôt arrivé à Cheyenne Mountain, il prit la direction de son appartement, et comme la dernière fois, il loua une voiture. Mais un modèle un peu plus discret, cette fois ci. De toute façon, il n'avait pas eu le choix, c'était le milieu de l'après midi, et les gens qui venaient en ville pour passer les fêtes de Noël en famille, s'étaient littéralement précipités sur les agences de locations. Il devait s'estimer heureux d'en avoir une...

Trois heures de route. Il avait le cœur qui battait la chamade. Plus il s'approchait de sa destination, plus il doutait de lui. De son initiative. Mais il voulait savoir, et le seul moyen, c'était d'y aller.

Il avait fait un peu plus de la moitié du chemin, quand il passa près d'un magasin de jouet. Sous le coup d'une impulsion, il s'arrêta et descendit. Il fit le tour de la boutique, et trouva ce qu'il cherchait.

Il paya et remonta dans sa voiture. Il n'avait plus qu'une centaine de kilomètres à faire, mais il regretta le confort du gros 4x4 de la dernière fois. Les routes étaient vraiment mauvaises, et le mauvais temps n'arrangeait rien…

Castle Rock.

Le panneau, bien en vu, sur la route déserte et enneigée. Comme la fois précédente, il s'y engagea et retrouva la petite maison.

Sa maison.

Il s'arrêta devant, coupa le moteur et attendit. Cinq minutes, puis dix, puis quinze…

Allez mon vieux, décide-toi ! Tu y es, alors vas-y !!

Il respira un bon coup, ouvrit la portière et descendit. Puis il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la porte d'entrée.

Il frappa doucement. Pas de bruit. Encore une fois, mais un peu plus fort… Toujours personne. Une angoisse le saisit soudain. Est-ce qu'elle habitait toujours là ? Il était en train de se poser la question, quand enfin, la porte s'ouvrit... Sur un homme...

-Bonjour, dit-il surpris, je cherche mademoiselle McKay, elle n'habite plus ici ?

-Si, mais elle n'est pas là. Vous êtes ? Demanda l'homme.

-Je m'appelle John Sheppard, je suis un ami et…

-Sheppard... le colonel ? Vous êtes le militaire ?

-Oui… Répondit John.

Apparemment elle lui avait parlé… Mais qui était-il ? Son petit ami ? Il sentit une pointe de jalousie l'envahir soudain. L'inconnu n'était pas trop mal de sa personne et un peu plus jeune que lui.

Elle ne l'avait pas attendu…

-Elle n'est pas là vous savez, elle est à la clinique !

Clinique ? Elle était malade ?

Comme John le regardait d'un drôle d'air, il précisa.

-Oui, elle est là bas tous les jours… vous savez où c'est ?

-Euh… non.

-Vous prenez la première à droite et vous la trouverez facilement. C'est le seul bâtiment qui a un chenil à côté !

Un chenil ? Et tout à coup, il se mit à sourire. La clinique ! Elle n'était pas malade, c'est là qu'elle travaillait. Elle était vétérinaire, il aurait dû s'en douter…

-Vous lui direz bonjour de ma part, elle est partie tellement tôt que je ne l'ai pas vu ce matin !

Et en plus, il avait plutôt l'air compréhensif !! Si jamais il avait été le petit ami d'Alizée, il n'aurait pas certainement pas accepté d'envoyer un autre homme la voir…

Il faisait demi-tour quand il entendit.

-S'il vous plait, faites attention avec elle. Elle a mis beaucoup de temps avant de s'en remettre. Allez-y doucement…

Il se retourna lentement.

Parce qu'en plus, il était au courant de ce qui s'était passé entre eux ? Et bien ! Il n'aurait pas cru qu'elle en parlerait comme ça !

John ne répondait toujours pas, alors le jeune homme insista.

-Elle a mis plusieurs semaines avant de pouvoir en parler sans se mettre à pleurer. Alors si c'est juste une passade, évitez d'aller la voir. Je repars ce soir, et je ne veux pas qu'elle reste seule…

-Vous repartez… excusez-moi, mais vous êtes son ami ?

Le jeune homme se mit à rire.

-Non, pas du tout ! Apparemment elle n'a pas parlé de moi, je m'appelle Danny. Je suis son frère…

Son frère ! C'était son frère ! Elle lui avait parlé de lui pourtant, et maintenant qu'il le savait, il remarqua qu'effectivement, il y avait un air de famille…

-Alors ? Insista Danny.

-Alors quoi ?

-Vous avez l'intention de faire quoi ?

-Si ça vous inquiète tant que ça, sachez que je ferais attention à elle.

-Vous avez plutôt intérêt… je sais où vous êtes basé et je connais votre nom, dit Danny avec un petit sourire.

-C'est une menace ?

-Non, juste une mise en garde. J'aime ma sœur et je ne veux plus jamais la voir souffrir…

-Moi non plus, répondit John doucement. Ce n'est pas du tout mon intention…

-Alors allez-y ! Et rendez-la heureuse...

Il regarda attentivement le militaire et sourit.

-... mais je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de vous le dire, je pense que c'est ce que vous aviez l'intention de faire…

John était surpris de la réplique du jeune homme. Ça se voyait tant que ça ?

-Allez ! Et faites attention sur la route, ça glisse !

-Merci ! Répondit John.

Il remonta dans sa voiture et prit la direction qu'il lui avait indiqué. Effectivement, il trouva très facilement. La ville n'était pas très grande, et c'était le seul bâtiment qui aurait pu servir de clinique.

Il se gara, et avant de descendre, prit le paquet qu'il avait laissé sur le siège à côté de lui.

Il entra dans la salle d'attente, et se trouva un peu stupide. Il y avait deux personnes, avec des animaux en laisse, qui attendaient leur tour.

-Bonjour… Dit-il en prenant place sur une chaise de libre.

Les deux dames qui attendaient, lui répondirent avec un petit sourire intimidé. C'était un étranger, et il n'était pas de la campagne, ça se voyait…

Il attendit près de quinze minutes, avant que la porte de la salle des consultations s'ouvre. Mais ce n'était pas Alizée. C'était un jeune garçon, tout juste sortit de l'adolescence.

-Bonjour monsieur, dit celui-ci en le voyant, vous n'avez pas rendez-vous ?

John se leva de sa chaise, le paquet dans les mains.

-Non, je ne pensais pas en avoir besoin...

-Je suis désolé, mais aujourd'hui, il y a eu une urgence, et le Dr McKay a pris beaucoup de retard. Elle ne pourra sans doute pas s'occuper de votre animal... sauf si c'est grave... mais...

Le jeune garçon regarda autour de Sheppard et finit par dire, l'air étonné.

-Mais où est-il ?

-Qui ça ? Demanda John, les yeux grand ouverts.

-Votre animal !

Le militaire se mit à sourire en levant le bras.

-Il est là dedans ! Dit-il en montrant du menton le paquet bien ficelé.

Les dames de la salle poussèrent de petits cris indignés. Il avait beau avoir un sourire à tomber, il n'avait pas le droit d'enfermer un animal comme ça !

-C'est honteux ! S'exclama l'une d'elle.

oOoOo

Et voilà...  
A vos claviers !  
Et merci de me lire...


	7. Chapitre 7

Et comme promis, voila une suite !

J'adore vos suppositions, mais je ne vais pas vous vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué avec le dos d'une petite cuillère, tout de même !!!

Bon, je vous laisse lire !!

oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo

**Chapitre 7**

Alizée était en train d'examiner un petit chien, quand elle entendit les cris dans la salle d'attente.

-Monsieur Martin, vous pouvez le tenir, s'il vous plait ? Je vais voir ce qui se passe...

Elle enleva ses gants et baissa la poignée de la porte.

-Kevin ? Qu'est-ce qui se pas...

Elle venait d'entrer dans la pièce, et regardait celui par qui le trouble était entré dans la clinique.

_Mon dieu... C'est pas vrai..._

Il était là. Celui qu'elle avait, par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables, essayé d'oublier, mais sans jamais y parvenir, était là, devant elle. Il n'avait pas changé, il était toujours aussi craquant, et en plus, il souriait en la regardant.

-Bonjour Alizée.

Il avait prononcé son nom doucement, et elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle serra les dents. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se laisse aller. Alors elle lui rendit son sourire.

-Bonjour John. Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien, maintenant que je suis là.

_Reprends-toi... Reste professionnelle ! Demande lui... Demande lui ce qu'il vient faire ici !_

-Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ici ? Tu as un animal malade ?

John enleva le ruban qui retenait le paquet, et sortit du sac, un chat.

-C'est pour tenir compagnie à Pistache...

Les dames poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. En fin de compte, ce n'était qu'une peluche !

Alizée se mit à rire. Un rire un peu nerveux, et quand elle prit la peluche rousse dans ses bras, elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser couler une larme.

-Caramel te plait ? Demanda t-il soudain.

-Caramel ?

-C'est-à-dire... vu la couleur...

Elle porta le chat à sa joue, et se mit à rire. Puis elle s'approcha de John doucement.

-Oui, il me plait beaucoup...

Il fit un pas vers elle, elle en fit un autre vers lui. Ils étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, mais aucun des deux n'alla plus loin. Ils se regardèrent sans rien dire, puis John leva une main et la posa sur la joue d'Alizée. Sa main tremblait, et lui aussi. Allait-elle le rembarrer ? Après tout, il s'était passé quatre mois. Et elle avait très bien pu l'oublier dans les bras d'un autre. Même si il n'y croyait pas vraiment.

Il ne pensait pas qu'elle était comme ça.

Il espérait qu'elle n'était pas comme ça...

Alors quand elle poussa un petit soupir et ferma les yeux, tout en frottant sa joue sur la paume de sa main, il eut sa réponse.

Non, elle ne l'avait pas oublié...

oOoOo

Il lui avait tellement manqué. Ses caresses lui avaient tellement manqué...

Elle avait le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure. C'était douloureux, mais en même temps, c'était rassurant. Elle avait espéré qu'un jour, il revienne.

Pour elle. Rien que pour elle, et il l'avait fait.

Elle leva la tête et le regarda, les yeux remplit d'amour. Elle avait envie qu'il l'embrasse. Elle avait envie de sentir à nouveau sa bouche sur la sienne. Il embrassait si bien...

oOoOo

John hésitait, il avait peur. Pas d'elle, non, mais de sa réaction. Il se pencha doucement, attendant un refus, mais elle ne le quittait pas des yeux, et n'avait pas bougé. Elle n'avait ni avancé, ni reculé. Alors enfin, il osa. Il se pencha encore, et posa sa bouche doucement sur celle de la jeune femme. Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et l'entoura de ses bras. Et sous les yeux attendrit des femmes assises dans la salle d'attente, ils s'embrassèrent enfin. Un vrai baiser. Comme celui qu'ils avaient rêvé de se donner si ils se retrouvaient un jour...

L'aboiement d'un chien les fit sursauter, et il se séparèrent, essoufflés, et aussi un peu honteux de s'être laissé aller comme ça devant tout le monde. Alizée se mit à rire nerveusement et recula.

-Excusez-moi, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris...

La propriétaire du chien qui avait aboyé la regarda en souriant.

-Dr McKay, ne vous inquiétez pas ! On sait ce que c'est, l'amour. Et votre fiancé est tout à fait charmant ! Dit-elle en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil.

-Mon fiancé ? Non, vous n'y êtes pas...

-Euh... vous voulez bien nous excuser ? Dit John en se tournant vers les femmes assises.

Il poussa gentiment mais fermement Alizée dans le cabinet de consultation, et referma la porte derrière lui.

-Mais enfin ! John ! Je ne peux pas !

-Tu ne peux pas, ou tu ne veux pas ?

-Je ne peux pas ! Je travaille, il y a eu une urgence, et je suis très en retard dans mes consultations !

Puis ils se rendirent enfin compte qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Le petit chien attendait sagement sur la table, toujours tenu par son maître.

-Oh ! Je suis désolée, je vous avais oublié ! Je m'occupe de Hot-Dog tout de suite !

-Hot-Dog ? S'exclama John.

-Oui, c'est une sorte de tradition à Castle Rock, tous les maîtres donnent des noms de chose à leur animal, expliqua l'homme, et comme mon chien aime beaucoup les hot-dog...

-Il s'appelle Hot-Dog ! Je crois que j'ai compris... c'est très inhabituel, mais en même temps, ça change un peu !

-Oui, c'est pour ça que mon autre chien s'appelle Tennis.

-Je suppose qu'il joue au tennis ? Demanda John, ironique.

-Non, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de les mâchouiller ! Bon, docteur, je vais vous laisser, je reviendrais un autre jour...

-Non ! S'écria Alizée, je vais finir de l'ausculter. Tu peux attendre un peu ? Demanda t-elle à John, j'en ai pour environ une heure...

-D'accord, je t'attends... à tout à l'heure...

Et il sortit en fermant la porte.

oOoOo

-Il est tout à fait charmant votre fiancé, docteur.

Alizée leva la tête et regarda l'homme.

-Monsieur Martin, ce n'est pas mon fiancé...

-Ah bon ? Je trouve ça dommage... il vous aime pourtant...

-Vous croyez ? Demanda t-elle surprise.

-Dr McKay ! Vous ne l'avez pas remarqué ? Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure, que ce jeune homme est amoureux de vous ! S'exclama le vieil homme.

Alizée était troublée.

_Il est amoureux de moi ? Non... monsieur Martin est un gentil monsieur qui est de la vieille école ! Pour lui, des jeunes gens qui s'embrassent, doivent forcément être fiancés..._ Se dit-elle.

Mais malgré tout, ça la fit réfléchir...

oOoOo

John était retourné s'asseoir dans la salle d'attente.

-Vous faites un très beau couple. Le Dr McKay a de la chance d'avoir un gentil fiancé comme vous !!

-Madame, je ne suis pas... Commença John.

-Oui, tu as tout à fait raison, Marissol ! Coupa l'autre, vous êtes tout à fait charmant ! Et en plus, le docteur vous aime !

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, Abbigail, ils vont très bien ensemble !

John regarda les vieilles dames. Elles n'avaient pas écouté ce qu'il leur avait dit !

Il n'était pas son fiancé...

-Quand est-ce que vous allez faire votre demande ? Demanda soudain l'une d'elle.

-Ma demande ? Quelle demande ? Interrogea John.

-Votre demande, enfin ! Vous n'allez pas la demander en mariage ?

Mariage !!?? Mariage... ? Epouser Alizée... ?? Se marier avec Alizée... ?

Les dames le regardèrent en souriant. Le jeune homme avait la tête ailleurs, car il souriait tout seul.

-Tu crois qu'il va le faire ? Demanda Marissol.

-Je ne sais pas. Mais le Dr McKay a enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui l'aime, et qu'elle aime aussi, alors pourquoi pas ?

-J'ai bien l'impression qu'il faudrait lui faire comprendre...

-Oui, il a l'air de ne pas savoir comment si prendre ! Ah les jeunes... Soupira Abbigail, ils sont pressés pour des choses qui n'ont aucune importance, mais quand il s'agit de prendre la bonne décision, ils mettent beaucoup trop de temps !

-Oui, ça c'est vrai !

oOoOo

Il avait suffit que deux charmantes vieilles dames lui disent ça, pour qu'il n'arrête pas d'y penser.

Le mariage.

En fait, au fond de lui, il savait bien que ça lui tomberait dessus, même si il n'avait rien fait de spécial pour ça. Mais il se rendait compte qu'il en avait vraiment envie.

La stabilité, avec une femme dont il était amoureux. Et qui l'aimait, d'après les deux personnes assises.

Le mariage avec une femme qu'il adorait, à côté de qui il se réveillerait chaque matin, qu'il pourrait serrer dans ses bras quand il en aurait envie.

Qu'il pourrait enfin aimer...

Oui, il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire.

oOoOo

La porte s'ouvrit et Hot-Dog, suivit de son maître sortit.

-Madame Kalahan, vous venez ?

-Dr McKay, je crois que ce jeune homme à quelque chose à vous dire...

Alizée regarda John, qui était toujours en train de sourire, et attendit, les bras croisés. Mais il se leva.

-J'ai quelque chose à faire ! S'exclama t-il soudain, je reviendrais plus tard...

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa légèrement sur la joue.

-On se voit chez toi ? Murmura t-il à son oreille.

-D'accord... Répondit Alizée d'une voix tremblante, à tout à l'heure...

Et il sortit sans attendre.

-Je suis déçue ! Dit alors Marissol.

-Moi aussi ! S'exclama Abbigail, j'avais pourtant cru qu'il le ferait...

-Il n'avait peut-être pas prévu ça, et dans ce cas, il va la chercher !! Dit Marissol en se penchant vers sa voisine.

-Oui, c'est sûrement ça ! Tu as raison, il va la chercher ! Dit Abbigail d'un air entendu.

-Madame Kalahan ? Madame Fischer ? Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? Demanda Alizée.

-Vous verrez bien ! Dit Abbigail en faisant un grand sourire, vous verrez bien !

Alizée, un peu surprise par le ton plutôt coquin que les deux femmes avaient prit, invita l'une d'elle à rentrer dans son cabinet. Puis le travail reprit vite le dessus, et elle examina son petit patient à quatre pattes...

oOoOo

Plus il y pensait, plus il adorait la sensation que ça lui procurait. Et pourtant, il était fébrile. Il se demanda soudain si tous les hommes qui avaient fait ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, étaient passés par le même état de nervosité que lui.

Il était remonté dans sa voiture, et tout en conduisant prudemment car il neigeait, il prit la direction du centre ville. Il espérait seulement qu'il allait trouver ce qu'il cherchait, sinon, il serait obligé d'aller plus loin, et ça l'embêtait.

-Si j'avais su, j'aurais repris le 4x4 !! Se dit-il tout haut quand la voiture dérapa un peu dans un virage.

Il reprit le contrôle assez facilement et continua doucement. La neige tombait moins fort, mais il faisait presque nuit. Il commençait à désespérer, car il arrivait bientôt au bout de la rue commerçante, et il n'avait toujours pas vu l'enseigne qui l'intéressait. Quand soudain...

-Eh bien, on peut dire que je l'ai échappé belle !

LA boutique était là. Avec une devanture plutôt engageante. Il se gara, et descendit doucement. Le trottoir n'avait pas été dégagé, et il n'avait pas du tout envie de se casser une jambe...

Il poussa la porte...

oOoOo

-Et voilà, madame Fischer, je vous rends Zorro. Il va bien, mais il se fait un peu vieux... voilà pourquoi il mange un peu moins qu'avant. Mais ce n'est pas plus mal, ou alors, il faudra le promener plus longtemps, mais très doucement. Il faut faire attention à son arthrose...

-Merci docteur, vous êtes bien gentille...

Alizée ouvrit la porte et la maintint ouverte, le temps que son dernier patient sorte, accompagné de sa maîtresse.

-Au revoir, madame Fischer.

-Au revoir docteur. Profitez bien de votre soirée ! Dit Abbigail avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Merci... Dit Alizée, un peu embêtée.

Déjà que quand John avait passé la nuit chez elle, il y a quatre mois, elle en avait entendu parlé pendant des semaines, mais là, il était revenu, l'avait embrassée devant les vieilles dames, et lui avait dit "à ce soir" !!

Au moins, ça fera discuter devant les cheminées pendant les longues soirées d'hiver qui s'annonçaient...

Elle s'étira, bailla et regarda sa montre. Pas étonnant qu'elle soit fatiguée ! Il était presque 19h30. Elle était debout depuis 5h00 ce matin. Une jument avait décidé de mettre bas. En hiver, c'était rarissime que les femelles aient un petit, mais à Castle Rock, rien n'était pareil qu'ailleurs...

Elle décrocha son manteau, s'emmitoufla dedans et se prépara à rentrer chez elle.

oOoOo

C'était la vingtième fois au moins, qu'il regardait sa montre. 20h00, et elle n'était toujours pas là. Il se demandait si elle n'avait pas changé d'avis, quand il se rappela qu'elle n'avait pas de voiture.

-Quel imbécile ! Elle est obligée de rentrer à pied ! Voilà pourquoi elle met autant de temps !!

_Si j'avais eu un peu plus de jujotte, je serais retourner la chercher..._

Il s'apprêtait à remettre le moteur en route pour aller à sa rencontre, quand il sursauta violemment. Quelqu'un venait de frapper à sa vitre.

-Tu veux rentrer ? Il fait un peu froid...

John ouvrit la portière.

-Oui, c'est vrai qu'il fait moins chaud ici que chez moi...

-Ah bon ? Cheyenne Mountain est pourtant en montagne, il ne doit pas faire très chaud non plus !

Il se sentit bête. Il ne pensait pas à Cheyenne Mountain, mais à Atlantis... Et là bas, ils n'avaient pas encore vécu d'hivers...

-Allez ! Viens avec moi, je t'offre un bon café.

Il la suivit et ils se dépêchèrent de rentrer. Alizée se débarrassa de son manteau et se prépara à allumer la cheminée.

-Tu peux faire le café, s'il te plait, je vais faire du feu, tu trouveras tout ce que tu veux dans la cuisine. Fouille ! Fais comme chez toi !

Elle se baissa et prit une bûche qu'elle disposa habilement dans le foyer. Pendant ce temps, John était allé dans la cuisine. Il se rappelait cette pièce. Celle où il avait croqué à pleine dent dans une gaufre, le lendemain de la nuit la plus calme qu'il avait passé depuis des mois. Voir des années...

... Juste avant les nuits les plus fantastiques qu'il ait jamais passé. De toute sa vie...

Le crépitement du feu dans l'âtre le fit réagir. Il n'avait pas encore préparé la cafetière, perdu qu'il était dans ses rêves.

-Bah alors ? Tu rêves ?

Il se retourna. Elle était là, appuyée sur la porte, un sourire un peu crispé sur le visage.

-Oui, je sais, mais je ne trouve pas les filtres...

Elle s'approcha de lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-As-tu déjà fait du café ? Demanda t-elle sérieusement.

-Oui ! Bien sûr ! Pourquoi tu poses la question ?

-Parce que ce genre de machine n'a pas de filtre. Il suffit de mettre ça...

Elle prit une capsule dans une boite, la posa sur le dessus de la machine, puis rabaissa le couvercle.

-... tu appuis sur le bouton, et voilà ! C'est tout !

Elle se tourna vers lui, satisfaite. Il en profita pour poser ses mains sur ses hanches. Aussitôt le cœur d'Alizée rata un battement. Comme celui de John.

-Alizée, tu m'as manqué... tellement manqué...

Il se pencha et voulut l'embrasser, mais elle recula un peu.

-Le café est prêt, dit-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

Surprit John se redressa. Il croyait qu'elle allait apprécier le geste, mais apparemment, il s'était trompé...

-John, ce n'est pas que je n'en ai pas envie, mais...

Elle respira à fond, et lâcha d'une traite.

-C'est trop dur. Je vais te paraître stupide, mais la dernière fois, j'ai mis du temps à m'en remettre. Beaucoup trop de temps... j'ai adoré la semaine que j'ai passé avec toi, mais je ne recommencerais pas. Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre de nouveau.

Voilà. Elle avait réussi à le dire. Elle souffla bruyamment. Puis se dit qu'elle aurait peut-être dû attendre. Attendre demain avant de lui dire. Passer une dernière nuit avec lui, dans ses bras. Faire l'amour avec lui une dernière fois...

_Non ! N'y pense même pas ! Rappelle-toi le temps que tu as mis avant de repenser à lui sans te mettre à pleurnicher ? Hein ? Combien de temps ?_

-Je suis désolée, John. Je n'aurais pas dû te dire de venir...

oOoOo

Et voilà...

A vos claviers !

Et merci de me lire...


	8. Chapitre 8

Aujourd'hui, on est vendredi, et le vendredi, c'est le jour de la fic !  
Alors me voilà !

Un peu tard sans doute, mais c'est fou comme le beau temps peu avoir un attrait irréstible sur moi ! Du coup, le PC reste bien sagement sur la table basse, en attendant que moi, sa propriétaire, veuille bien délaisser son jardin et sa terrasse, ou j'ai ressorti les transats, et daigne l'allumer...

Bon, j'arrête avec mon blabla. Bonne lecture !!

***********************************

**Chapitre 8**

Il ne la lâchait pas. En fait, il avait retrouvé un peu d'assurance, et la regardait, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Alizée se demanda si il avait seulement écouté ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

-John ? Ça va ?

-Oui, dit-il doucement, ça va même très bien...

_Et bien dit donc ! Il le prend plutôt bien ! Je viens de lui annoncer qu'il a fait tout ce chemin pour rien, et il dit qu'il va bien ?_

-Tu as entendu ce que je t'ai dit ?

-Oui, mais maintenant, c'est toi qui vas m'écouter…

oOoOo

La seule solution pour elle de le suivre, était de se marier avec lui.

Mariés. Wouahouh ! Alors ça, c'était plutôt radical comme solution...

Mariés. Il se mit en face d'elle, et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

Mariés. Etre son mari...

Vivre avec elle, faire l'amour avec elle, se réveiller tous les matins à ses côtés...

Voir son sourire, l'entendre rire, plaisanter...

Avoir des enfants...

Il avala sa salive difficilement, mais il voulait lui poser la question. LA question.

-Alizée, veux-tu devenir ma femme ?

oOoOo

La foudre serait tombée devant elle, et le ciel aurait pu lui tomber sur la tête, que ça n'aurait pas pu être aussi surprenant. Elle resta bouche bée, puis se mit à sourire.

-Oh mon dieu, oui ! J'en rêve depuis si longtemps ! Mais tu en as mis du temps !

John, en entendant sa réponse, sourit aussi, mais quand elle continua, il n'était plus tout à fait sûr de ce qu'il devait croire...

-Et tu as attendu tout ce temps pour me le demander ! Tu exagères, tu sais ? Dit Alizée ironiquement.

-Mais... je ne comprends pas...

-Moi non plus ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Ça quoi ?

-De t'épouser ! On s'est connu il y a quatre mois, on a passé seulement une semaine ensemble et tu veux déjà te marier avec moi ? Pourquoi ?

-Parce que...

_Vas-y, dit lui ! C'est pourtant pas compliqué... tu l'aimes ! Alors dit lui !_

Il lui releva le menton, la forçant à le regarder.

-Alizée, je t'aime...

-Bah voyons... Murmura t-elle.

Il venait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait, et elle, elle lui répond "Bah voyons" ?

Elle se mit à rire. Etre sa femme, se réveiller à ses côtés, faire l'amour avec lui...

Se sentir aimée...

Elle ressentait tout plein de choses quand elle était avec lui, alors pourquoi lui avait-elle dit "bah voyons " ?

John était un peu déconcerté. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction. A vrai dire, il croyait bêtement qu'elle allait lui sauter au cou et dire "oui" !! Alors il insista...

... Parce qu'il n'était pas question qu'il retourne sur Atlantis sans elle !

-Je t'aime Alizée, je veux t'épouser parce que je suis amoureux de toi. Je ne veux pas partir sans toi.

-John, c'est vrai qu'on s'entend bien, qu'entre nous, ça s'est plutôt bien passé... mais de la à se marier ! Tu ne vas pas un peu vite ?

-Non. En fait, je le croyais aussi, mais j'ai beau retourner tout ça dans ma tête, je n'ai envie que d'une seule chose, c'est de rester avec toi. Pour toujours. Alors je te le redemande encore, Alizée McKay, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Il lui avait pris les mains et la regardait intensément. Il attendait une réponse et avait vraiment l'air inquiet.

oOoOo

Au début, elle croyait qu'il blaguait. Mais en le voyant, là, devant elle, ses beaux yeux verts, plein d'angoisse à l'idée d'une réponse qu'il n'aimerait pas, la fit réfléchir aussi. Il l'aimait.

Ça, elle pouvait le croire car il venait de lui dire. Deux fois. Mais elle, qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? En y réfléchissant, elle aimait bien être avec lui, il était drôle, gentil, plein d'attentions, tendre, câlin, doux, amoureux...

Olala, ouais, ça c'est sûr, elle aussi était amoureuse...

Alors, elle leva la tête, retira ses mains des siennes, et serra ses bras sur sa poitrine. Ils se faisaient face. Sans rien dire.

-Alizée... s'il te plait... dit-moi ce que tu veux...

-Toi... Murmura t-elle.

Ça y était, elle lui avait dit. Elle le voulait. Lui. C'était simple comme bonjour, car elle l'aimait aussi.

-Je t'aime Alizée, je t'aime vraiment et je veux passer ma vie avec toi...

Il mit sa main dans sa poche, et en sortit une petite boite qu'il ouvrit devant elle. Au centre de l'écrin, une bague. Un diamant monté en solitaire. Alizée, en le voyant, ouvrit grand les yeux. Il avait vraiment l'intention de l'épouser ?

-John, je...

Il attendit un peu, et voyant qu'elle ne disait plus rien, insista.

-Tu quoi ?

-Je... je t'aime aussi... Murmura t-elle.

Un sourire plein de tendresse et d'amour vint se plaquer sur le visage de John. Il s'approcha d'elle doucement, prit sa main gauche et glissa l'anneau à son doigt. Il avait vu juste, elle lui allait parfaitement. Puis il lui releva la tête, prit son visage entre ses mains et se pencha.

Elle se mit à gémir de plaisir alors qu'il ne l'avait pas encore embrassée, ce qui le fit sourire encore plus. Il en était sûr, il avait pris la bonne décision. Alors il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, doucement, tout doucement, mais Alizée se plaqua contre lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Elle le caressa de la langue et se fut lui qui se mit à gémir. Il la serra fort contre lui, et ils se retrouvèrent plaqués contre le mur, enlacés. De longues minutes passèrent avant qu'ils ne se séparent.

Essoufflés, ils se regardèrent, et sans rien dire, Alizée se détacha doucement de lui. Elle lui prit la main et l'emmena à l'étage…

oOoOo

Ils étaient tranquillement en train de prendre un copieux petit déjeuner, quand Alizée dit soudain.

-Comment ça va se passer ?

-Quoi donc ?

-Si je dis oui. Comment ça va se passer ?

John posa sa tasse en tremblant un peu, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. C'est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas dit oui, mais si elle se posait ce genre de question, c'est qu'elle y était presque...

-Et bien, normalement je pense... Dit-il doucement.

-On ira où après ?

-Et bien, ça dépendra de ce qu'on va décider... euh... j'avoue que là, je n'ai pensé qu'à moi...

-Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ?

-Et bien, comme je suis un militaire, j'avais pensé t'emmener avec moi...

-Où ?

-Là où j'habite depuis presque deux ans maintenant...

-Et c'est où ?

-Très, très loin... mais avant de t'en dire plus, j'ai besoin de savoir...

-Savoir quoi ?

-Ta réponse... qu'est-ce que tu as décidé ?

Alizée posa elle aussi sa tasse, s'essuya la bouche, et posa sa serviette. John n'en pouvait plus. L'attente le rendait fou, et apparemment, elle se fichait de le faire attendre. On aurait même pu croire qu'elle le faisait exprès !!

-Alors ? Demanda t-il impatiemment.

-Je ne sais pas... Dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

-Alizée ! Regarde-moi ! Regarde-moi ! Supplia t-il.

Elle leva la tête, et en voyant l'air désespéré de John, cessa son manège. Après tout, elle aurait le reste de sa vie pour l'embêter...

-Oui.

-Oui ? Tu as dit oui ?

-Oui... mais tu vas me dire où je vais habiter !

-Atlantis...

Il la regarda attentivement. Comment allait-elle réagir ?

-Atlantis ? C'est loin ?

John sourit. Elle devait penser que c'était le nom d'une ville...

oOoOo

-Tu as bien dû rire de moi !

-Mais non ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Quand je t'ai demandé où on allait habiter, tu m'as répondu Atlantis.

-Oui, c'est vrai !

-Je te signale, monsieur Sheppard, qu'on est à Cheyenne Mountain ! Pas à Atlantis !

-D'abord, on ne dit pas "A" Atlantis, on dit "SUR" Atlantis ! Madame Sheppard...

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'ils s'étaient dit "OUI" à la mairie de Castle Rock., et ils étaient toujours sur Terre. John avait emmené Alizée chez lui, après qu'elle ait pris le temps de préparer ses affaires et qu'elle fasse ses adieux à ses amis. Elle avait accepté de se marier avec lui et de le suivre. Elle aimait son métier, mais elle se disait que l'amour de cet homme valait bien ce petit sacrifice... Alors elle avait demandé au vétérinaire qui était partit à la retraite, de revenir au cabinet. En la voyant heureuse, il avait accepté et lui avait souhaité tout le bonheur du monde.

Le temps pour John aussi, d'aller à la base et de demander une dérogation ainsi qu'une prolongation de congés pour cause de mariage. La cérémonie fut très simple et malheureusement très rapide aussi. Le colonel Sheppard ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester trop longtemps absent d'Atlantis...

Si beaucoup de personnes furent surprises de sa décision, tout le monde le félicita et ne demanda qu'une chose, voir la mariée. Celle qui avait réussi à faire changer d'avis le beau militaire de la cité...

Le général O'Neill ainsi que le général Landry l'avait regardé bizarrement. Ils n'avaient jamais pensé ça du jeune lieutenant colonel. Au cours de l'envoi d'un de ses rapports hebdomadaires, Elisabeth fut mise au courant par le général Landry, responsable du SGC. Elle dit au général de féliciter les jeunes mariés de sa part, et demanda si elle pouvait l'annoncer à la cité. Mais John, qui était dans la salle lui demanda de ne rien dire. Il voulait faire la surprise à une personne...

oOoOo

Après avoir signé plusieurs documents qui l'obligeait à ne divulguer à personne ce qu'elle allait voir, Alizée fut autorisée à pénétrer dans la base de Cheyenne Mountain. Car même en étant mariée avec lui, elle devait garder le secret.

-Mais le secret de quoi ? Demanda t-elle au général en face de lui.

-Madame Sheppard...

-Alizée ! Coupa t-elle, alors ? Vous allez me le dire, ou il faut que je vous torture ?

Jack O'Neill regarda Landry, puis Sheppard, et enfin le petit bout de femme blonde aux grands yeux bleus, qui se tenait devant lui. Elle ne manquait pas de cran ! Elle lui rappelait quelqu'un...

Une autre femme blonde, avec elle aussi des yeux bleus... Mais contrairement au lieutenant colonel Sheppard, lui, n'avait jamais osé lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait pour elle...

-Alizée... je t'en prie... Dit doucement John en posant la main sur le bras de sa femme.

-Quoi ? Je pose juste une question !! On dirait qu'ils ont du mal à le dire ! C'est un secret tellement secret qu'ils n'arrivent même pas à en parler ? Je suis mal barrée, moi ! Quoi que... si vous ne voulez pas me le dire, c'est peut-être pas plus mal, comme ça, je ne pourrais pas le dire !

Elle croisa les bras, nullement impressionnée par le grand type aux cheveux gris avec un uniforme plein de décorations qui se tenait devant elle ! Elle le regarda de plus près, puis remarqua le nombre d'étoiles qu'il avait sur sa veste.

-Général ? Vous êtes un général ? Et vous aussi ? Demanda t-elle en pointant du doigt Landry.

Elle se tourna vers son mari.

-Tu m'as dit des bêtises !

-Alizée... calme-toi, je t'en prie...

John commençait à regretter de lui avoir raconter des anecdotes sur le SGC. Il adorait sa femme, même si parfois, elle le mettait dans des situations plutôt embarrassantes. Comme maintenant...

-Vous avez entendu parler de moi ? Demanda Jack en souriant.

-Non, mais en tout cas, vous n'avez pas l'air grincheux !

Le sourire du général O'Neill se crispa un peu, tandis que Landry retenait mal une envie de rire.

-Merci... je ne sais pas si c'est un compliment, mais je le prends comme tel... Répondit Jack.

En fait, il n'était pas si surpris que ça. Etant donné le caractère du lieutenant colonel, celui-ci n'aurait pas pu se marier avec une jeune femme qui n'aurait pas eu du mordant. Ils étaient très bien assortit...

Et surtout, ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre. Ça, aucun doute la dessus.

-Madame Sheppard... Commença Landry, vous avez signé des papiers, et nous allons vous dire pour quelles raisons... vous ne voulez pas vous asseoir ? Demanda t-il l'air embêté.

En fait, il ne savait pas si Sheppard lui en avait déjà un peu parlé, et se demandait comment elle allait apprendre la nouvelle...

Alizée sourit franchement devant la tête du général.

-Je suis peut-être mariée avec lui, dit Alizée en se rapprochant de John, mais je vous ai dit que je m'appelais Alizée. Là d'où je viens, on ne fait pas de manière !

-Alors d'accord ! Mais asseyez-vous, je vous prie, insista t-il doucement.

Alizée prit place sur un des fauteuils de la grande salle de réunion et attendit.

-Alors voilà... vous, ainsi que votre mari, allez bientôt partir pour Atlantis.

-Oui, je sais, John me l'a déjà dit !

O'Neill et Landry poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. Au moins, elle connaissait sa nouvelle destination...

Par contre, ils remarquèrent que Sheppard se tassait sur son siège en évitant de regarder sa femme.

Drôle de réaction pour un jeune marié...

-Vous savez aussi que vous avez presque trois semaines de voyage avant d'arriver sur place.

Alizée ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

-Trois semaines ? Mais comment on y va ? A pied ?

O'Neill regarda Sheppard.

-Vous ne lui avez rien dit !

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une constatation.

Et le général O'Neill ainsi que le général Landry purent voir le chef militaire d'Atlantis, celui qui avait la responsabilité de plusieurs dizaines de soldats sous ses ordres, qui avait combattu des Wraiths, qui avait visité des dizaines de planètes, se faire tout petit sur sa chaise, quand il se rendit compte qu'il aurait peut-être dû parler à sa femme...

-Non, mon général. Je ne lui ai rien dit...

Alizée regarda son mari et le trouva très, mais alors très embarrassé.

-Mais tu ne m'as pas dit quoi ? Lui demanda t-elle alors.

-Madame Sheppard, commença Jack, ce que...

-Alizée ! Je vous l'ai déjà dit ! Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas porter ton nom, dit-elle en regardant John, mais je n'ai pas encore l'habitude qu'on m'appelle comme ça !

John se redressa et lui dit.

-Alizée, s'il te plait, laisse les t'expliquer...

Surprise par le ton plutôt suppliant de John, elle se calla au fond de son siège et croisa les doigts sans plus rien dire.

-Je disais donc, continua O'Neill, que vous allez être obligée de supporter trois semaines de voyage à bord du Dédale, avant d'arriver sur Atlantis.

Alizée leva la main. Elle s'était bien rendue compte que son comportement un peu débridé mettait John mal à l'aise. Mais là, elle voulait savoir.

-Oui... ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez ? Demanda gentiment Jack.

-Excusez-moi, mais c'est quel genre de moyen de transport le Dédale, parce que, mettre trois semaines pour aller quelque part, ça doit être un vieux coucou !

John s'étrangla à moitié en entendant la question. Il aurait vraiment dû lui parler...

Par contre, Landry et O'Neill furent plutôt amusés.

-Vous savez, colonel, que votre femme est tout à fait charmante. Vous allez très bien ensemble ! Dit Jack en souriant.

Puis il se tourna vers Alizée.

-Non, le Dédale n'est pas un vieux coucou, mais c'est vrai qu'il pourrait aller un peu plus vite, si les Asgards nous permettaient d'avoir un peu de leur technologie. Mais comme ils ne veulent pas vraiment se mouiller...

-Les Asgards ?

-Oui, une race d'extra terrestre très intelligente...

-Quoi ? Coupa Alizée, c'est une plaisanterie ! Vous avez dit extra terrestre intelligent ?

-Oui, c'est bien ce que j'ai dit, mais vous allez le découvrir quand vous serez à bord. Vous verrez qu'en fait, ils ne sont pas vert, mais gris, pas très grand et... mais je ne vous en dit pas plus, vous verrez par vous-même. Hermiod fait partit de l'équipage. Au fait, vous avez des bagages ? Demanda soudain O'Neill.

-Ils sont dans ma voiture, répondit John. Quand nous sommes arrivés à la base, on nous a dit que vous nous attendiez, alors on est venu tout de suite.

-Bon, et bien on va envoyer quelqu'un les chercher...

Landry regarda sa montre et continua.

-... parce que vous devriez....

Et avant qu'il ait pu finir sa phrase, l'alarme de la base se mit en route. Alizée sursauta et se leva.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda t-elle d'une petite voix.

John se leva également et s'approcha d'elle.

-N'ai pas peur, il n'y a rien de grave, c'est juste que...

** Activation de la porte ** Dit une voix dans un haut-parleur.

-Colonel Sheppard, madame, veuillez me suivre, je vous prie, dit alors Landry en se levant.

Alizée, un peu inquiète, prit la main de John et les suivit. Ils descendirent l'escalier métallique et se retrouvèrent dans la salle de commande surplombant la salle de la porte...

oOoOo

Elle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'elle avait regardé par la baie vitrée. Et ça, c'était très inquiétant. Il avait bien essayé de lui prendre la main, mais elle avait reculé vivement. Puis, au bout de dix interminables minutes, elle s'était tournée vers lui et lui parla enfin.

-Tu avais l'intention de m'en parler un jour, ou tu as attendu que je sois mariée avec toi pour me mettre devant le fait accomplit ?

Elle était fâchée. Vraiment, vraiment, très fâchée. Il s'était moqué d'elle. Il lui avait menti.

Sur toute la ligne.

Ou presque...

Enfin, non...

En fait, il ne lui avait pas menti, vu qu'il ne lui avait rien dit !

... Ce qui n'était pas mieux...

Quand ils avaient vu la réaction de la jeune femme face à la porte des étoiles, Landry et O'Neill leur avaient proposé de s'expliquer dans une pièce, seul à seul, tranquillement. C'était assez rare de leur part de faire preuve d'autant de sollicitude, mais étant donné qu'elle était mariée au chef militaire de la citée d'Atlantis, ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment faire autrement... Ils avaient besoin de lui, là bas...

-Je ne t'en ai pas parlé parce que je ne savais pas si j'en avais le droit...

-Mais je suis ta femme ! S'écria alors Alizée, je ne suis pas n'importe qui ! Tu avais quand même le droit de me parler de ton travail, non ?

-Pas avant que tu ais signé les documents. Et puisque j'en suis là, je vais te dire exactement ce à quoi tu dois t'attendre. Si on a trois semaines de voyage, ce n'est pas parce que le Dédale est un vieux coucou, c'est parce que la cité d'Atlantis est dans une autre galaxie. La galaxie de Pégase. Tu connais, tu m'en as parlé, tu t'en souviens ?

Il attendit quelques instants et continua.

-... et que, malgré le fait que nous allons voyager dans l'hyper espace, il nous faudra quand même 18 jours pour parcourir les trois millions d'années lumière qui nous en sépare avant d'arriver à destination. Alors maintenant, je pense que nos bagages nous attendent et que nous allons pouvoir être téléporté à bord. Tu viens ? Demanda t-il en tendant la main à Alizée.

Pendant tout le temps qu'avait duré l'explication, elle était restée fixe, les yeux et la bouche ouverte sur une interrogation muette.

Avait-elle épousé un fou ?

Il était devant elle, inquiet et silencieux, la main toujours tendue, et attendait.

Avait-il commis une erreur en ne lui disant rien ?

*********************************

Alors ?  
Le petit bouton vert qui se trouve au centre, et que votre souris va se faire un immense plaisir de cliquer dessus, va me dire si ça vous plait toujours autant !  
En attendant, bon week-end !

Et un bon gros **M***** à toutes celles et tous ceux qui passent des exam's !!!


	9. Chapitre 9

Coucou !!

C'est moi, et la suite de ma fic !  
J'espère que vous n'avez pas eu trop de soucis avec les orages, parce que cette nuit, chez nous, ça a tonné de 3h à 7h du mat !!  
Bon, je vous laisse lire, et comme d'hab', faite vous connaitre en me laissant une petite review !

Ah ! Oui, j'ai oublié ! Je vous rappelle que c'est une fic classé K+ pour cause de câlins un peu chaud.  
Mais c'est de saison, vu qu'on est en été !  
Voilà, vous êtes prévenus !

A+ !!!

oOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOooOoOo

**Chapitre 9**

-Vous en pensez quoi Jack ?

-Franchement ? J'en sais rien du tout ! Mais tout ce que j'espère, c'est qu'elle ne le laissera pas tomber ! Ce serait vraiment dommage. Elle a tout pour être une femme de militaire. Elle a l'air d'être gentille, et ils sont très bien assortit. Elle ne se laissera pas faire, et sur Atlantis, elle aura besoin de ça !

-Oui, finalement, je suis assez content qu'il ai trouvé quelqu'un comme elle. Elle est déterminée et en plus, elle a l'air d'avoir un sacré caractère ! Bon, je crois qu'on peut aller leur dire qu'il faut qu'ils partent.

oOoOo

Alizée s'était reprise, et marchait de long en large. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle avait vu par la vitre. Elle qui venait d'une petite ville de campagne...

-Quand je t'ai dit oui, je savais qu'il fallait que je fasse des concessions. J'ai abandonné mon métier, mais je ne le regrette pas, parce que je pensais que je pourrais toujours être utile en tant que vétérinaire, et ça, n'importe où sur Terre. Mais je viens d'apprendre, qu'en fait, je vais partir à des années lumières de mon pays, de mes amis, de ma famille, et même de ma planète !! A bord d'un engin qui s'appelle le Dédale, qu'il me faudra 18 jours pour arriver à destination, et qu'on peut aller sur d'autres planètes en passant par un anneau...

-Une porte...

-Une porte ! Si tu veux ! S'énerva t-elle.

Elle croisa les bras et le regarda.

-Tu as d'autres choses à m'apprendre ? Ou je dois les découvrir au fur et à mesure ?

_Bon, c'est le moment, prend ton courage à deux mains et vas-y ! _

-Et bien pour commencer, il y a des gens qui vivent sur Atlantis, et qui ne sont pas Terriens. Il y a Teyla Hemmagan qui est Athosienne, Ronon Dex qui est Satédien, mais il y a aussi les Geniis, les anciens, enfin le peu qu'il en reste... ah oui, au fait...

Les anciens. Il fallait qu'il lui dise... Pour les Wraiths, il attendrait un peu...

-Alizée, si je suis allé sur Atlantis, c'est parce que je possède quelque chose en moi qui fait que je peux contrôler la technologie des anciens et... Alizée ? Tu m'écoutes ?

Elle le regardait sans bouger, aussi immobile qu'une statue.

-Je crois qu'on va s'arrêter là, John...

Elle avait parlé en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il cru qu'il allait mourir...

Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça !!

-Alizée, dit-il d'une voix cassée, tu ne vas pas me quitter ?

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui dit alors.

-Non, je ne vais pas te quitter. Sauf si tu ne veux plus de moi...

-Mais alors... je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi tu as dit qu'on devrait s'arrêter là ?

-J'en ai plein la tête ! Ça fait beaucoup en une journée, et je préfère assimiler tout ça petit à petit... je t'aime John, je suis complètement amoureuse de toi, et le fait que l'on doive partir à des années lumière me fait un peu peur, c'est vrai, mais tant que tu seras à mes côtés, je crois que je pourrais supp...

Elle l'aimait. Elle l'aimait assez pour le suivre à l'autre bout de l'univers, et c'était la seule chose qu'il avait retenu. Elle l'aimait. Alors c'est avec une infinie tendresse qu'il s'était approché d'elle, avait pris sa tête entre ses mains et l'avait embrassé. D'abord doucement, puis la passion les emporta et ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement. John serra sa femme dans ses bras, et, c'est enlacés qu'ils atterrirent brutalement contre le mur. Alizée gémit quand son dos heurta le béton. John se détacha d'elle et voulut s'excuser pour sa brutalité, mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Elle l'entoura de ses bras et l'embrassa aussi.

-John, je crois bien que j'ai envie de toi... Murmura t-elle à son oreille.

Elle posa alors ses mains sur la poitrine de son mari et le caressa doucement. Le gémissement de plaisir qui jaillit de sa bouche la fit sourire, mais il la repoussa doucement.

-Alizée... Dit-il d'une voix rauque, je t'en prie, ce ne sont pas des choses à dire quand on est dans une base militaire, sans aucune intimité...

-Je m'en fiche complètement ! Répondit-elle en reprenant sa bouche.

Il ne put s'empêcher de répondre à son baiser. A vrai dire, si il n'y avait pas eu de caméra de surveillance dans la pièce, il l'aurait bien couchée sur la table...

oOoOo

-Vous croyez qu'on peut rentrer ? D'après ce que j'ai pu voir sur le moniteur, ils n'ont pas vraiment envie d'être dérangés...

-Oui, mais il faut qu'ils partent. Le Dédale n'est pas à leur disposition... et Caldwell ne va pas apprécier d'être en retard.

-Alors je vous laisse ouvrir, dit O'Neill, après tout, c'est vous qui dirigez la base maintenant !

-Jack, vous n'êtes qu'un lâche ! Dit Landry en souriant.

-Oui, mais moi, au moins, je ne risque pas de me faire engueuler parce que j'aurais interrompu quelque chose...

-Je suis son supérieur, il ne va pas m'engueuler, comme vous dites...

Et après un instant, il reprit.

-Vous croyez qu'il en serait capable ?

La seule réponse de Jack, fut un petit sourire en coin...

oOoOo

Ils étaient toujours enlacés quand la porte s'ouvrit. Mais les plus embêtés ne furent pas ceux que l'on croyait. O'Neill et Landry entrèrent doucement.

-Bon, je pense que les choses sont claires, mais maintenant, il va falloir y aller…

John se sépara très vite d'Alizée, gêné.

-Oui mon général, dit-il enfin.

-Madame Sheppard, j'ai été ravi de faire votre connaissance, mais le Dédale vous attend, et il faut que vous partiez très vite…

-D'accord, répondit-elle, nos bagages sont où ?

-Ils vous attendent à bord, ils ont déjà été transférés, il ne manque plus que vous.

Alizée se mit en face des deux militaires.

-Messieurs, je vous trouve très sympathique, et l'accueil que vous m'avez réservé m'a beaucoup touchée. J'espère qu'on se reverra un jour… John, continua t-elle, on y va ?

John s'approcha de sa femme et lui prit la main.

-On y va…

Landry appuya sur un bouton et dit.

-Caldwell, ici Landry, ils sont prêts, vous pouvez y aller.

_// Bien reçu, général, on les attend… //_

Alizée se tourna vers son mari, interrogative. Il ne bougeait pas et la fixait en souriant.

-Si on ne bouge pas, je ne vois pas comment… Commença t-elle.

oOoOo

-… on peut y aller…

Alizée venait de finir sa phrase.

A bord du Dédale.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, étonnée. Elle n'était plus au même endroit, et pourtant elle n'avait pas bougé.

-On est où là ? Demanda t-elle surprise.

Caldwell se leva de son fauteuil de commande et s'avança vers eux.

-Bonjour colonel, madame Sheppard… bienvenus à bord du Dédale !

-Bonjour... Répondit-elle distraitement, John, on est où ?

Il sourit tout en la retournant sur place. Et là, elle se figea. Elle était face à l'immense baie vitrée de la salle des commandes. Avec une vue imprenable sur la planète Terre.

-Oh mon dieu ! S'exclama t-elle.

Elle eut comme un vertige et recula précipitamment. Elle se retrouva contre John qui posa ses mains sur sa taille pour la retenir.

-Oh mon dieu ! Redit-elle encore, on est… on est… dans l'espace ? Dit-elle d'une petite voix.

-Oui ma chérie... Murmura John à son oreille tout en la serrant contre lui doucement, on est dans l'espace, et tu n'as pas tout vu…

oOoOo

Elle avait eu du mal à admettre qu'elle avait fait plusieurs centaines de kilomètres sans avoir bougé le petit doigt. Mais elle s'était adaptée assez rapidement. De toute façon, il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Comme le voyage vers Atlantis devait se passer sans problème, elle put visiter le vaisseau spatial.

Et si elle fut impressionnée par la taille de son moyen de transport, elle le fut encore plus quand elle entra dans la salle où se trouvait Hermiod.

Elle eut un bref instant de panique en regardant l'être étrange qui se trouvait devant une console de commande, et se plaqua contre John quand il lui adressa la parole.

-Bonjour madame, colonel… Dit-il simplement.

-Euh… bonjour… comment allez-vous ?

-Bien, je vous remercie, et vous-même ?

-Et bien… je me sens complètement dépassée, mais à part ça, tout va bien !

Puis elle se tourna vers John et lui demanda.

-C'est quoi ça ? Un robot ?

-Je m'appelle Hermiod, et non, je ne suis pas un robot ! Répondit l'extra terrestre.

-Alizée, je te présente Hermiod, c'est un Asgard, je t'en ai parlé, rappelle toi…

-Ah oui ! S'exclama t-elle alors, l'extra terrestre intelligent !

Le petit être la regarda et répliqua.

-Je vous remercie de dire ça !

-Mais de rien, répondit Alizée, il y a beaucoup de... personne... comme vous à bord ?

-Non, je suis le seul.

-Excusez-nous, mais on va continuer la visite, dit alors John en prenant la main de la jeune femme.

Ça lui avait toujours paru bizarre de se trouver en face d'un être supérieurement intelligent, mais qui pourtant, se baladait tout nu !

-Au revoir ! A la prochaine ! Dit-elle alors en levant la main.

-Au revoir madame…

Ils sortirent de la pièce et Alizée s'exclama.

-C'est fantastique ! Je n'aurais pas cru qu'il pouvait exister des formes de vie aussi différentes ! Il y en a d'autres ?

Oui, il y a les Wraiths…

-Oui, mais tu verras qu'en fait, la plupart des planètes habitées le sont par des gens qui nous ressemblent…

-Et bien, j'ai vraiment hâte de voir ça !

oOoOo

Elle était fatiguée. Mais aussi très excitée. Alors après avoir parcouru une petite partie de l'appareil, elle demanda.

-On va dormir où ce soir ?

-Viens, je vais te faire voir…

Il l'emmena dans les quartiers réservés aux personnes qui n'étaient que de passage et découvrit l'endroit où elle allait passer un peu plus de deux semaines. En voyant le lit, elle s'écroula dessus et dit en baillant.

-Je suis complètement crevée, je crois que je ne vais pas faire de vieux os…

John s'approcha du lit et s'assit dessus. Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Il était marié. Et sa femme était là, avec lui, en route pour une autre galaxie. Il se pencha, et posa ses mains de chaque côté du corps de la jeune femme. Elle avait fermé les yeux et ne pouvait donc pas voir le sourire coquin qui s'était plaqué sur son visage. Tout doucement, il monta sur le lit, puis s'allongea à côté d'elle. Il glissa sa main sous le chemisier et la caressa langoureusement. Elle n'avait pas bougé, mais il remarqua que sa respiration s'était légèrement accélérée. Sa main se promena sur le ventre ferme et remonta doucement, jusqu'à la barrière que formait le sous-vêtement. Sa respiration aussi, était devenu saccadée. Il avait terriblement envie d'elle...

Alors il se redressa et déboutonna le chemisier, tout en caressant et en embrassant chaque parcelle de peau qu'il dénudait. Elle se laissait faire, John était un amant très tendre, et elle adorait les petits jeux amoureux qu'il inventait...

Puis il glissa ses mains sous son dos et dégrafa la dentelle blanche avant de soulever le tissu et de prendre une pointe rose entre ses lèvres. Mais là, Alizée réagit. Elle poussa un petit soupir de plaisir. Aussitôt, John arrêta.

-Continue... Murmura t-elle.

-Je croyais que tu étais fatiguée... Répondit-il sur le même ton.

-Oui... mais continue quand même...

Il se pencha de nouveau sur elle et dit.

-Seulement si tu ne bouges pas... je veux que tu restes immobile...

Elle ouvrit les yeux, étonnée. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle bouge ? D'habitude c'était plutôt le contraire...

-Mais pourquoi... Commença t-elle.

-Chuuut, dit-il alors, ne bouge pas, ne parle pas, laisse-moi faire...

-Mais...

_Ah les femmes ! Pour les faire taire, un seul moyen..._

Et il plaqua sa bouche sur la sienne. Elle ne bougea pas. Il lui avait bien demandé de ne pas bouger, non ?

Mais elle ne résista pas bien longtemps et entrouvrit la bouche. John se détacha d'elle aussitôt. Elle poussa un soupir de dépit. Il jouait avec elle !

_Ah tu veux jouer avec moi ? Et bien vas-y ! On verra bien qui perdra le premier !_

Il s'était redressé et la regardait. Elle avait ouvert les yeux et le fixait aussi. John cru qu'il allait la prendre là, tout de suite.

Les pupilles dilatées par le plaisir, la bouche légèrement entrouverte... Elle était absolument irrésistible...

_Bon sang, je ne vais pas tenir..._

Il ferma les yeux, et compta mentalement jusqu'à dix.

Alizée le regardait toujours, mais elle souriait. Elle se doutait bien qu'il devait faire un gros effort pour ne pas lui faire l'amour là, tout de suite. Mais elle ne craquerait pas. Enfin, pas trop vite...

Il souffla doucement et elle referma bien vite les yeux. Si elle le regardait, elle perdrait, et elle n'en avait pas envie. A vrai dire, ce petit jeu lui plaisait beaucoup, c'était très excitant...

Il se pencha de nouveau sur elle et recommença son manège. Il posa sa bouche sur son sein et suçota la pointe rose, tout en la regardant. Il voulait savoir combien de temps elle pourrait endurer ce qu'il lui faisait subir, sans broncher.

Mais combien de temps résisterait-il, lui ?

Il essaya de penser à autre chose, pendant qu'il se redressait et la déshabillait lentement, très lentement.

Mais à quoi penser, quand on enlève un par un, les vêtements d'une femme dont on est complètement dingue. Hein ? A quoi penser à part son corps parfait, ses seins parfait, son ventre ferme, ses jambes fines...

_Ça va pas être facile !! Pense à autre chose... A... A quoi ? A... Aux Wraiths ? _

Non, ça fait un peu trop, là ! Aux jumpers ?

_Quand tu es aux commandes et que tu voles tranquillement dans l'espace... _

Le plaisir que ça lui avait procuré la première fois qu'il avait fait décoller un de ces engins...

_Non ! Arrête de penser à ça ! Arrête de penser au plaisir..._

Il n'y avait plus qu'un dernier rempart entre lui et le corps presque nu d'Alizée. Rempart qu'il enleva tranquillement, doucement, en remarquant qu'elle ne lui avait pas du tout facilité la tache quand il lui avait retiré. Elle jouait le jeu jusqu'au bout !

Ça y était, elle était enfin dans la tenue qu'il préférait. Nue...

Mais pas lui. Il se dépêcha de remédier à ce petit inconvénient et se remit très vite à ses côtés. Il se pencha de nouveau et l'embrassa au coin des lèvres, glissa sur sa joue, dans son cou, descendit, passa de nouveau sur sa poitrine et descendit, descendit encore... Il s'attarda quelques instants sur le ventre, sa langue traçant une ligne imaginaire jusqu'à l'endroit secret de sa féminité. La réaction qu'elle eut quand sa bouche se posa entre ses cuisses, fut assez significative de ce qu'elle ressentit à ce moment là.

Elle agrippa violemment les draps, et se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de dire quoi que se soit.

Quant à lui, il souriait. Il savait parfaitement qu'elle n'allait pas résister. Alors il commença à l'embrasser, à la caresser de la langue, et elle se raidit sous sa bouche. Il continua doucement jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à gémir. Il cessa sa caresse immédiatement. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux et essaya de se calmer...

... Mais elle était totalement frustrée.

Le petit jeu qu'il venait d'inventer ne lui plaisait pas tant que ça, finalement...

Elle se redressa sur ses coudes et allait lui demander d'arrêter de jouer, quand elle ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir, et se laissa retomber en arrière. Son corps se cambra, et elle griffa les draps.

Il recommençait...

Elle s'en voulut de sa réaction, car elle savait qu'il allait encore s'arrêter...

Mais non, il ne cessa pas. Elle se mit à prier dans sa tête pour qu'il continue...

Elle aimait tellement ça... Il était tellement doué...

Il aurait bien voulu s'arrêter, pour faire durer le jeu, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui donner du plaisir. Il adorait l'entendre gémir, se cambrer, et enfin se laisser aller à l'orgasme...

Ce qu'elle ne tarda pas à ressentir.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais se mordit le point pour éviter de crier quand enfin, l'extase la saisit toute entière. Il continua doucement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve une respiration normale.

Il se redressa, s'allongea sur elle, et la caressa doucement. Elle le regardait. Ses grands yeux bleus le suppliant d'aller plus loin.

-Je t'aime... Murmura t-il à son oreille tandis que sa main se glissait entre eux...

Elle voulut lui dire qu'elle aussi, elle l'aimait, mais seul un râle de plaisir franchit ses lèvres quand il entra enfin en elle. Il bougea doucement, profitant de la sensation qu'il adorait, qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti avant de la connaître...

Il était follement amoureux de cette femme. Et il avait de la chance, c'était avec lui qu'elle était mariée.

Lui qui dormait avec elle. Lui qui faisait l'amour avec elle…

Ses mouvements, lent au début, se firent de plus en plus rapide. Il aimait tellement être en elle, il aimait tellement le plaisir qui n'allait pas tarder à l'envahir...

Il s'obligea à ralentir, et se posa sur ses avants bras pour la regarder. Elle avait la bouche entrouverte et haletait doucement.

-Mon amour, ouvre les yeux, je veux te voir... Dit-il tendrement.

Elle lui obéit, et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, les laissa descendre doucement, puis elle le repoussa. Surprit, il se laissa faire, pour bientôt se retrouver sous elle. Elle se mit à califourchon, et se pencha sur lui, approchant sa bouche de son oreille.

-Tu as perdu... Murmura t-elle tendrement.

Puis elle se redressa, mais John en avait profité pour la saisir aux hanches et la pénétra de nouveau. Elle s'appuya des deux mains sur son torse et d'elle-même, se mit à onduler sur lui. Doucement. Très doucement. Trop au goût de John qui voulait aller plus vite, mais elle ne le laissa pas faire. Il avait perdu, après tout ! Alors se serait son gage. Il subirait son bon vouloir...

Mais c'était sans compter le fait qu'elle aussi, avait très envie de lui. Et du plaisir qu'ils ne manquaient jamais de se donner. Et souvent, plusieurs fois...

John n'en pouvait plus, et la bascula de nouveau sous lui. Il lui attrapa les poignets et les bloqua de chaque côté de sa tête.

-A toi de subir, mon cœur, il ne fallait pas me laisser faire...

-Je voulais te laisser faire, alors vas-y ! S'il te plait...

Elle plia les genoux et noua ses jambes très haut sur son dos. Ils firent l'amour avec douceur et tendresse. Jusqu'au plaisir qui les saisit tous les deux, presque au même moment...

Il resta en elle, le temps de reprendre son souffle, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux, lui murmurant des mots d'amour. Des mots qu'il n'aurait pas cru dire un jour, mais qui venaient tout seul quand il était avec elle. Puis, le cœur battant la chamade, il se mit sur le côté et la prit dans ses bras. Elle passa une jambe entre les siennes et soupira. Elle était bien. Merveilleusement bien.

-Tu sais que je t'aime toi… Murmura t-elle en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Il se mit à rire.

-Mais j'espère bien ! Sinon, j'aurais fais tout ça pour rien !

-Tout ça quoi ? Demanda t-elle en fermant les yeux.

Elle était déjà fatiguée avant, mais après cet intermède, elle l'était encore plus...

-Venir sur Terre, aller te voir, t'embobiner pour que tu acceptes de venir chez moi, et te faire languir avant de te demander de te marier avec moi...

-Tu n'as pas eu trop de mal... j'étais déjà complètement folle de toi la première fois, quand tu m'as lâchement abandonnée...

-C'est vrai ? Demanda t-il surpris, tu m'aimais et tu ne m'as rien dit ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Tu me vois dire à un mec que je ne connaissais que depuis une semaine, que j'étais amoureuse de lui ? Je serais passée pour quoi ?

-Pour la femme de ma vie...

Il la serra encore plus fort contre lui, et continua.

-J'ai passé les quatre mois les plus épouvantables de toute mon existence, sans toi...

Ils restèrent tendrement enlacés, pendant un long moment, à savourer le simple fait d'être ensemble. Alizée ferma les yeux de nouveau, et essaya de camoufler un bâillement. La journée avait été riche en évènement et elle était fatiguée. Elle se cala plus près de son mari et passa une main distraite sur son torse. John était lui, bien réveillé. Il soupira de plaisir, et tout en repensant à ces années où il était seul, cherchant sans vraiment le faire, une femme qui pourrait lui donner l'envie de se caser, il passa une main dans son dos et la caressa doucement. Elle soupira, et laissa sa main se promener sur lui.

Sur son torse, son ventre ferme et plat, et plus bas...

John se mit à sourire. Elle était totalement inconsciente de le caresser comme ça... Ça ne faisait pas longtemps qu'ils étaient ensemble, mais elle aurait dû deviner qu'avec lui, elle devait faire attention à se qu'elle faisait...

Quand elle arriva à un endroit bien particulier de sa personne, elle put se rendre compte que son mari, contrairement à elle, n'était pas fatigué. Pas fatigué du tout...

Il était toujours en forme... Et oui, c'était ça d'avoir épousé un militaire. Ils étaient toujours prêts...

Elle remonta vivement sa main, mais un peu trop tard. Il l'embrassa doucement sur la joue, puis glissa sur sa bouche. Sa main passa langoureusement sur sa poitrine et il titilla la pointe rose amoureusement.

-John, je suis vraiment fatiguée...

Il sourit encore. Elle était peut-être fatiguée, mais son corps réagissait sous ses doigts...

-Laisse-toi faire, alors...

-John... je t'en prie... Murmura t-elle alors qu'il avait la bouche dans son cou.

-Je t'en prie quoi ?

Il était tout près...

-Je...

Il était sur sa bouche. Il l'embrassa fougueusement et caressa sa langue avec la sienne. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il adorait l'embrasser. Et ne s'en priva pas. Alizée était peut-être fatiguée, mais sentir le corps de l'homme qu'elle aimait sur elle, sentir son désir contre elle...

Ce fut elle qui prit l'initiative. Elle passa sa main entre eux, et se saisit de son membre durcit pour le glisser en elle. Pas de tendresse, cette fois ci. Ils avaient passé ce stade, et pour cette deuxième fois, leur étreinte fut sauvage, passionnée, et pourtant pleine d'amour...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Merci de me lire !


	10. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10**

-Ma chérie, on va peut-être se lever...

-Mumm, j'ai vraiment pas envie, pas envie du tout, je suis fatiguée...

Elle bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et lui tourna le dos.

-Hey ! Mais tu n'as pas le droit !

-Le droit de quoi ?

-De me tourner le dos comme ça ! Ça ne se fait pas...

Il se colla dans son dos. Elle soupira.

-John, je suis vraiment très, très fatiguée... s'il te plait, laisse moi dormir... juste un peu, rien qu'un petit peu... Murmura t-elle.

-Tu es sûre ?

-De quoi...

-D'être fatiguée.

-Oui... j'en suis sûre...

-Tu sais pour quoi on va passer ?

-Mmm...

-On va passer pour des obsédés ! On est peut-être des jeunes mariés, mais on est à bord d'un vaisseau spatial plein de militaires et... Alizée ? Tu m'écoutes ?

Elle ne répondait pas, alors John se dressa sur son coude et la regarda. Elle avait les yeux fermés et il se rendit compte, à sa respiration lente et régulière, qu'elle s'était endormie. Il passa sa main sur son corps, la caressant doucement, mais elle ne réagit pas.

-Tu es vraiment fatiguée mon cœur... Dit-il en l'embrassant tendrement dans le cou. D'accord, je te laisse dormir.

Il se leva doucement, mais elle était tellement épuisée qu'elle ne bougea pas d'un poil. Il se rhabilla et sortit sans bruit.

oOoOo

-Colonel Sheppard ! Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-Comment vous sentez-vous, maintenant que vous avez franchi le pas ?

John regarda le colonel Caldwell, cherchant à savoir si il se moquait de lui ou si il était vraiment sincère.

-Je me sens super bien, en fait, je ne me suis pas senti aussi bien depuis très longtemps...

-Et bien, félicitations. Je suis ravi pour vous ! Et que comptez-vous faire ?

-Comment ça, qu'est-ce que je compte faire ?

-Vous allez rester sur Atlantis ?

Il regarda Caldwell un moment, sans rien dire. La réponse qu'il allait donner au commandant du Dédale n'allait certainement pas lui plaire. Lui qui aurait bien voulu commander la cité d'Atlantis...

-Et bien, je pense que oui.

Puis après un instant de réflexion, il continua.

-En fait, j'en suis sûr. Je continuerais comme avant, sauf que maintenant, je serais encore plus content de rentrer de mission...

Caldwell se doutait bien qu'il allait lui répondre ça, même si il avait secrètement espéré le contraire...

En fait, il n'était pas du tout sûr qu'Elisabeth aurait accepté de l'avoir comme chef militaire. Elle n'avait pas trop apprécié quand il avait pris la direction, provisoire pourtant, de la cité quand Sheppard avait été blessé par la jeune Wraith, et qu'il subissait une mutation.

-Et vous pensez que votre... femme... va s'adapter ?

-Oui, je pense qu'elle le fera sans problème !

Ça il en était moins sûr, mais Alizée était assez spéciale et avait un caractère suffisamment fort pour ça. Il n'avait qu'à se rappeler sa réaction face aux deux généraux de la base de Cheyenne Mountain...

-Vous ne l'avez pas laissée seule au moins ? S'inquiéta Caldwell.

-Si, mais elle dort. La journée à été plutôt éprouvante pour elle...

Il se mit à sourire doucement. Mais se reprit très vite devant l'air étonné de Caldwell. Il n'allait quand même pas lui dire pourquoi elle était fatiguée... D'ailleurs, lui aussi commençait à ressentir la fatigue. Il bailla.

-Bon, je vais grignoter quelque chose et je vais dans mes quartiers. Bonne nuit, colonel.

-Bonne nuit Sheppard. A demain...

Il passa par la salle de restauration, se prit un léger en-cas et mangea sur le chemin de ses quartiers. A vrai dire, il était complètement épuisé. Il rentra dans la pièce, se déshabilla, et s'allongea sous les couvertures. Alizée, qui lui tournait le dos, gémit dans son sommeil. Il se rapprocha d'elle doucement, et posa sa main délicatement sur son ventre. Puis il se colla au corps chaud et ferma les yeux en soupirant de bien être. Il n'avait pas menti à Caldwell. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi bien que depuis qu'il avait la femme de sa vie tous les soirs dans ses bras...

La vie s'annonçait magnifique...

oOoOo

Les trois semaines à bord du Dédale parurent très longues au jeune couple. Surtout à Alizée qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'être enfermée. Mais elle avait pris une décision, et ne s'en plaignait pas. Surtout quand John lui apprit ce à quoi elle devait s'attendre en arrivant. Alors elle était plutôt impatiente. Tout le monde à bord l'appréciait, elle était gentille et s'intéressait beaucoup aux autres, leur posant des questions sur leur travail, écoutant avec attention les petites anecdotes qu'ils lui racontaient, et qui souvent, la faisait rire.

oOoOo

Et enfin, au bout de dix huit long jours, la fin du voyage. Elle était surexcitée. Quand elle entendit dans les haut-parleurs qu'ils sortaient de l'hyper-espace car ils s'approchaient d'Atlantis, elle se précipita dans la salle des commandes. John y était déjà, et l'attendait. Il lui prit la main. Elle tremblait un peu, alors il la mit face à lui et lui dit.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur tu sais, c'est comme quand tu es montée à bord...

-Je sais, enfin je m'en doute... mais là, je vais voir ma nouvelle maison, et ça me fiche un peu la trouille...

-Je serais là, avec toi, et je suis certain que tu aimeras, tu verras... ça va aller ?

-Oui... Soupira t-elle, et nos bagages ?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, ils sont prêts, il n'y aura plus qu'à les téléporter sur Atlantis.

-Bon, je suis prête, on y va ?

John se tourna vers Caldwell. Celui-ci le regarda avec une expression étrange et demanda à un technicien de lui ouvrir les communications avec Atlantis.

-Atlantis, ici Caldwell, vous me recevez ?

_// Colonel Caldwell ! Oui, on vous entend, le voyage s'est bien passé ? //_

-Très bien, nous avons deux personnes à bord qui n'ont qu'une hâte, celle d'aller vous voir !

_// Je m'en doute ! On les attend avec impatience ! Je suppose que vous repartez tout de suite ? //_

-Oui, nous devons repartir sur Terre maintenant, les Asgards doivent installer un nouveau système de propulsion, mais vous en saurez sans doute plus quand vous vous adresserez au SGC !

_// Bien, nous attendons nos nouveaux habitants. Sont-ils prêts ? //_

Alizée fit un signe à John, elle voulait dire au revoir aux personnes avec qui elle avait passé beaucoup de temps. Alors elle se tourna et regarda tout le monde avec un sourire.

-J'ai passé les trois semaines les plus incroyables de toute ma vie à bord de ce vaisseau. Vous êtes vraiment...

Elle leva les bras et faisait de grands gestes, ne trouvant pas ses mots.

-Je ne sais pas si on se reverra un jour, continua t-elle, et si ce n'est pas le cas, je vous remercie tous de votre accueil, vous êtes super... au revoir...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le rayon téléporteur les envoya sur la cité...

oOoOo

-... à tous...

Puis elle se figea. Elle était dans la salle d'embarquement de la cité. Elle chercha la main de John et la serra tellement fort qu'il cru qu'elle allait lui broyer les phalanges.

-Alizée, s'il te plait, arrête...

Elle le regarda sans rien dire. Il leva alors la main devant lui, et lui dit encore.

-Tu peux arrêter de me serrer la main comme ça, s'il te plait ? Je pense avoir encore besoin de mes doigts...

-Wouahh ! Dit-elle alors en le lâchant, c'est magnifique !!

Elle tourna sur elle-même, et regarda en l'air. L'endroit où elle se trouvait était grandiose, et après avoir passé trois semaines à bord du Dédale, elle trouvait la salle immense. Immense et magnifique.

Puis elle baissa la tête.

-Bonjour madame, dit Elisabeth, je vous souhaite, au nom de tous, la bienvenue sur Atlantis.

Alizée regarda le petit groupe de personnes qui était devant elle et répondit.

-Bonjour... s'il vous plait, évitez le "madame", je m'appelle Alizée.

-Alizée ? Tiens, c'est étrange, je connais quelqu'un qui s'appelle comme vous ! S'exclama Rodney, qu'est-ce qui vous amène sur Atlantis ?

Alizée se tourna vers celui qui avait parlé, puis le regarda attentivement.

-Méredith ? C'est toi ? S'exclama Alizée, ça alors, si je m'attendais !!

Rodney la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

-Alizée ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda t-il étonné.

Tous les autres écoutaient avec attention l'échange qui se faisait devant eux, quand soudain, John s'exclama.

-Tu l'as appelé comment ?

Alizée se tourna vers lui et répondit.

-C'est Méredith mon cousin ! Tu m'avais parlé de lui, tu t'en souviens ?

-Oui, mais je t'avais parlé de Rodney… pas de…Méredith… Dit John avec un grand sourire en regardant le scientifique. Alors comme ça, vous vous app…

-Je préfère Rodney ! Coupa celui-ci. Alors, tu n'as pas répondu, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

John attendait, les bras croisés, son sourire l'avait quitté, il était un peu inquiet quand même. Quelle allait être la réaction du scientifique quand il apprendrait que maintenant, il faisait partie de sa famille…

-Et bien, je… euh… bonjour…

Elle n'avait pas répondu à la question, elle ne savait pas trop comment faire. Alors elle s'était tournée vers les autres. Elle avait reconnu la jeune femme militaire, mais qui, aujourd'hui était habillée différemment.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Teyla, et voici Ronon.

-Bonjour, et bien, je peux dire une chose, vous êtes beaucoup plus jolie en vrai que sur la photo... quant à vous, dit-elle en s'adressant à Ronon, j'adore votre coupe de cheveux !

-Bonjour, répondit simplement celui-ci.

-Bon, dit alors Elisabeth, je vous propose d'aller…

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Insista encore Rodney.

-Il n'est pas au courant ?

-Non…

-Au courant de quoi ? Interrogea alors McKay.

-Pour moi ! Personne ne le sait ?

-Si, moi ! Dit alors Elisabeth, mais le colonel voulait l'annoncer lui-même…

-Annoncer quoi ? S'impatienta Rodney, alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Tu leur dis, ou je m'en charge ? Demanda Alizée à John.

-Vas-y ! Répondit alors celui-ci.

-Et bien, je suis sur Atlantis parce que j'ai décidé de suivre mon mari.

-Votre mari ? Mais qui est-ce ? Demanda Teyla.

Alizée prit alors la main de John dans la sienne.

-Lui…

Il y eut un silence à couper au couteau. Seule Elisabeth souriait. Comme elle le savait, la nouvelle ne l'avait pas trop impressionné.

-Sheppard ? Tu es mariée avec… Sheppard ? Couina Rodney.

-Oui, dit alors John, nous sommes mariés…

Teyla fit alors un grand sourire.

-Mais c'est fantastique ! Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde, mes félicitations ! S'exclama t-elle.

-Marié ! Il est marié ! Ça alors !! Mais depuis quand ? Demanda Rodney.

-Ça fait maintenant un mois… Répondit Alizée.

-Mais alors, vous êtes marié avec une cousine du Dr McKay ? S'exclama Teyla.

-Et oui, dit John en prenant sa femme par la main, maintenant, vous ne serez plus le seul Dr McKay de la citée !! Annonça t-il alors en regardant Rodney.

-Comment ça ?

-Elle aussi est docteur…

-Ah oui ? Et docteur en quoi ?

-Je suis vétérinaire…

-Ah oui ? Et bien, ça ne te serviras pas à grand chose ici, il n'y a pas d'animaux ! Dit-il en soufflant.

Ça le rassura un peu quand même d'apprendre qu'en fin de compte, elle n'était que vétérinaire. Parce qu'il n'avait pas spécialement envie de supporter qu'un autre membre de sa famille soit capable de résoudre les mêmes problèmes que lui.

Déjà que quand sa sœur était venue sur Atlantis, ça ne s'était pas si bien passé que ça…

Mais ce Dr McKay n'était que vétérinaire !

-On dirait que vous êtes soulagé Rodney ! Dit John étonné en voyant la tête qu'il avait fait.

-Pourquoi vous dites ça ? Je ne vois pas pourq… Oh c'est pas vrai !

-Quoi ?

Il avait l'air tellement désespéré que Sheppard s'inquiéta vraiment.

-Euh… Et bien, c'est pas ça, mais je viens de me rendre compte que nous sommes cousin ! Dit-il d'un air dépité.

Tout le monde se mit à rire…

Sauf lui, bien entendu...

oOoOo

La vie s'écoula tranquillement, Rodney s'était fait une raison. Avoir le chef militaire comme membre de sa famille lui avait fait tout bizarre…

Mais quand deux années plus tard, la petite Aurore vint agrandir sa famille, il fut très content.

Comme tout le monde d'ailleurs…

Alizée ne regretta jamais d'avoir quitté la Terre, ni d'élever leur fille dans une autre galaxie.

Le colonel Sheppard et sa femme continuèrent de s'aimer comme au premier jour…

oOoOo

Fin

oOoOo

Et voilà, le dernier chapitre est là...

Alors je vous préviens que je serais absente pendant 4 semaines, et que si je ne réponds pas aux reviews, c'est parce que je ne serais pas là !

Mais ne vous gênez pas pour m'en envoyer quand même, dès mon retour, je vous réponds personnellement !

Même si le chapitre 9 est passé inaperçu...

Allez, bisous et à plus, pour une autre fic peut-être ??

A +...


End file.
